AMOR A LA MALA
by Kassumy
Summary: Historia oculta de Vegeta y Bulma despues de la batalla de CELL...CAPITULO FINAL! ACTUALIZADO!....se acabó...gracias a todos por leerlo!
1. Pedazos de relación

**AMOR A LA MALA**

Es mi segundo Fan Fiction , es medio trágico y quizas al principio vayan a tomar mal como describí a Vegeta...pero recuerden que es solo el primer capitulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Pedazos de relación**

Dos años después de la batalla de Cell , la relación de Bulma y Vegeta no se había fortalecido del todo.

Vegeta seguía sin demostrar aprecio a los que se supone, eran su familia, y eso comenzaba a cansar a Bulma. Había días enteros en que no sabia nada de Vegeta, ni si quiera le avisaba en donde iba a estar. Incluso a veces cuando volvía , su ropa olía a perfume de otra mujer... Bulma no se atrevía a preguntar...

Se sentía sola, ya no era la misma mujer de antes , tenia miedo de envejecer al lado de alguien que no la amaba y por lo visto no la iba amar nunca.

Siempre se preguntaba si ella misma era la culpable de que sus relaciones terminaran de mala manera, cuando estaba con Yamcha creía que no era lo suficiente mujer como para que él la respetara , y hasta aceptó que la engañara...igual como lo estaba aceptando de nuevo...nunca se imaginó que con Vegeta sería lo mismo... , creía que el sayayin solo ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, por su gran orgullo, pero que en el fondo la quería mas que a nadie... sin embargo, con el paso de el tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no ocultaba nada..simplemente no la amaba y todo lo bello que alguna vez creyó ver de tras de esa ruda mirada... era solo su imaginación.

Un día Vegeta llego de improviso cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, se recostó en la cama que compartía junto a ella y se durmió de inmediato, Bulma estaba despierta, pero simuló dormir para que él no viera sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar por su ausencia. Al verlo dormir , puso su mano en su rostro y lo acaricio suavemente, mientras lo hacia , varias lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla, recordaba todas aquellas veces que se sintió querida por el, sobretodo aquella vez que estando los dos solos en su cuarto, casi le dijo "te amo", casi por que solo pronunció "te a.." y se dio vuelta a dormir , como avergonzado de tratar de decir esas palabras...que aunque ella se acostumbró a no escucharlas , en estos momentos las necesitaba.

Sabía que al día siguiente tenía que hablar con él , debía decirle lo que sentía, ya no le importaba como iba reaccionar, necesitaba enfrentarlo.

Al despertar Bulma a la mañana siguiente , notó que Vegeta no estaba , se asusto , puesto que pensó que se había ido de nuevo y ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el, sin embargo al mirar por la ventana lo vio entrenando en el jardín junto a Trunks como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, de hecho después de la batalla de Cell era muy raro verlo ejercitándose. Al observarlo en aquella actividad que tanto se notaba que él extrañaba, se tranquilizó e incluso pensó en desistir en hablar con él ese día.

Era la hora del almuerzo, El Sr y la Sra brieff estaban invitados a almorzar en la casa de unos vecinos , Trunks insistió en ir con ellos y no tuvieron mas remedio que llevarlo. Era la oportunidad que Bulma tanto buscaba , por fin iba a estar completamente sola con Vegeta y podría decirle todo lo que le angustiaba, sin embargo al sentarse a almorzar...

- No voy a comer aquí, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Vegeta bruscamente y comenzó a caminara hacia la puerta-

Bulma al ver esa escena en vez tomó aire para pronunciar palabras ...pero ...calló. Al verlo partir se dio cuenta que no sacaba nada en hablar con el, ya que nunca iba a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba para estar tranquila, por ello se le ocurrió que era mejor seguirlo , quizás averiguando la verdad podría estar en paz y por fin dar un corte definitivo a su relación... en realidad no temía verlo con otra mujer, ya que eso hasta lo podía aceptar , pero lo que realmente le aterrorizaba era verlo feliz...con otra mujer.

Bulma partió tras él, recordó que su padre le había contado que estaba trabajando en una nave invisible ,ella pensó que seria perfecta para seguir a Vegeta por que dado que su ki de era tan pequeño, Vegeta ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta de que lo seguía. Y asi fue...

Vegeta llegó hasta una casa desabitada lejos de la ciudad, era un hogar pequeño bastante andrajoso y carcomido por los años.

Mientras tanto Bulma aterrizaba su nave detrás de unos arbustos lejos de aquella casa, para evitar que él pudiera verla bajando del artefacto.

Encontraba tan extraño que Vegeta estuviera en aquel lugar, ni siquiera estaba entrenando " ¿por que estará ahí?" "¿esperará a alguien"?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Quería acercarse y preguntarle directamente, hasta que de pronto vio que una mujer bajó de una nave ,y se arrojo a los brazos de Vegeta, era joven y muy parecida a ella, incluso tenia su mismo color de pelo...parecía haberla visto antes... "¿en donde?"

De repente vio que ella se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Vegeta, el corazón de Bulma empezó a latir fuertemente, repentinamente la mujer posó sus labios en los labios de aquel hombre que Bulma tanto amaba ... aquel que sin lugar a dudas era el amor de su vida, aquel con que en algún momento intentó formar una familia... Al ver esa escena sintió que su corazón explotaba en mil pedazos, apretó su puño fuertemente queriendo destrozar la cara de esa mujer que se atrevía a besarlo, creía ver a Vegeta feliz a lado de ella y eso le partió el alma aun mas ya que era lo que siempre había temido...

Intento tomar fuerzas y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos , mientras lo hacia , las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, trataba de limpiárselas , pero no podía.. era un dolor incontrolable el que sentía... su caminata se hizo eterna , eran años de distancia entre ella y esos dos... al llegar...

-Ve...Vegeta- pronunció su nombre casi sin voz-

Vegeta soltó a la mujer de inmediato y miró a Bulma asustado. Luego reacciono con su orgullo e ironía de siempre y dijo..

-Que haces aquí!- le gritó

-¿Quien es ella Vegeta?- Dijo Bulma , queriendo por dentro no saber la respuesta-

- Yo soy Misato ¿por qué preguntas?- contesto la mujer tranquilamente mirándola de arriba a bajo, con cierto dejo de desprecio, luego se acerco a Vegeta y le dijo en voz baja- Con razón dijiste que estas aburrido de ella, es muy poca cosa para ti.

Bulma escuchó el comentario esperando que Vegeta la defendiera o le dijera algo, pero nada...no hubo ningún gesto por parte de él... Bulma ya no podía mas, estaba lo suficientemente dolida para escuchar las estupideces de esa mujer así que se acerco a ella , levantó su mano y le propino una feroz cachetada, que le dolió hasta ella, Vegeta esta vez si reaccionó...

-Que diablos te pasa Mujer??!!- le dijo exaltado, apretandole fuertemente la mano que había utilizado para pegarle a la mujer- déjame solo¿acaso crees que eres mi dueña?, yo soy libre y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, no nací para estar amarrado a una familia de insectos como tu y Trunks.

Al mirar el rostro de Vegeta se veia su furia, "¿tanto se molestó que le pegara a esa mujer?", pensaba.

-Vegeta yo solo quería que tuvieras una familia como nunca la tuviste...yo solo..yo...-

Bulma puso su rostro en el pecho de Vegeta y se echó a llorar , Vegeta trato de zafarse y al hacerlo la arrojo contra el suelo, luego la levanto y la arrastro de los brazos apretándola muy fuerte contra la pared de la casa y le gritó...

- Has tu vida, y déjame hacer la mía- dijo Vegeta mirándola con odio-

Vegeta de pronto sintió que un liquido corría por sus dedos al ver lo que era, la soltó de inmediato... tan fuerte estaba presionando sus brazos, que empezó a salir sangre de ellos, Bulma estaba tan destrozada por dentro, que ni siquiera había notado las heridas de sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Misato no dejaba de contemplar la escena con una leve sonrisa malvada en su rostro...

- ¿Nos vamos Vegeta? – dijo ella, acercándose y posando la mano en su hombro

-Vete tu si quieres- contestó, retirándole la mano, aun estaba aturdido por lo que había hecho, no podía creer que dañara de esa manera a Bulma...después de todo y aunque lo negara..era su mujer...

Bulma en tanto miraba al suelo sin saber que hacer. Apenas podía moverse, el dolor que comenzó a sentir en sus brazos comenzaba a ser cada vez mas espantoso.

-Esta bien me voy..nos vemos otro día Vegeta- dijo Misato, subiéndose a su nave... antes de partir miró a Bulma y le sonrió, como queriendo restregarle su victoria.

Los dos se quedaron solos, ninguno atinaba a reaccionar, estaban mudos mirándose el uno al otro, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para ese momento... hasta que Vegeta no aguantó mas, apretó su puño con rabia y salió del lugar velozmente...dejando sola a Bulma y su tristeza...

* * *

Pronto el segundo capitulo...quien sera esa mujer????...ojala les haya gustado..dejen reviews...gracias por leerlo 


	2. Nuestro secreto

* * *

**Se me había olvidado un detalle importante...se supone que Goku en este fic no había muerto en la batalla con Cell...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nuestro secreto**

Herida física y emocionalmente por lo sucedido , tomó fuerzas para poder llegar a su nave, una vez dentro trató de encenderla, pero no pudo...apenas podía moverse, al ver que sus manos no le respondían para tomar el control de la maquina decidió apretar el botón de manejo automático y se dirigió a su casa, mientras viajaba pensaba en todo lo que habia sucedido..."¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?" "después de todo lo que le di" "¿de todo lo que hice por él?"...pensaba una y otra vez... ya no era solo pena lo que sentía , sino coraje , tenia rabia de encontrarse con una realidad que estaba solo en sus peores pesadillas... sentía ganas de llorar , pero necesitaba ser fuerte , no podía verse débil ante su hijo , él era inocente en todo esto y no tenia porque darse cuenta de los problemas que enfrentaban sus padres.

Al llegar , pidió auxilio a una de sus empleadas que estaba en el jardín, para que la ayudara a salir del artefacto.

-Donde quiere que la lleve Señorita Bulma.- dijo angustiada la muchacha.

-Llévame a mi cuarto y por favor..no le digas nada a mis padres cuando vuelvan.

-Pero señorita...usted esta muy mal , hay que avisarle a alguien.

-No te preocupes , estoy bien , ya se me pasará, le pediré a Goku que me de una de sus semillas del ermitaño y con eso me sentiré mejor, ya lo veras.

-¿Quiere que llame al señor Goku para que le traiga de inmediato eso que usted dice ?

-Has lo que quieras, pero déjame sola por favor...-dijo al llegar al dormitorio.

La sirvienta obedeció. Al encontrarse sola en su cuarto , abrió su closet para buscar un calmante, pero al ver las prendas de Vegeta su corazon se apretó...las toco delicadamente y luego las besó una por una ...quizás iba hacer lo único que le quedara de él...

* * *

Mientras tanto ,Vegeta había volado por horas hasta que llegó a un lugar apartado de toda civilización, era perfecto para ese momento...necesitaba explotar la rabia inmensa que sentía en su interior...no podia entender lo que habia hecho.. así que se dispuso a destruir todo a su paso ..animales, árboles, montañas...todos fueron victima de su furia incontrolable...en ese momento sintió que alguien se le acercaba...paró el fuego de sus manos...al voltear descubrió quien era...era Misato.

-Que haces aquí!! No tengo nada que hablar contigo- gritó Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vine a saber como estabas Vegui- dijo coquetamente-

-Vete de aquí !!no te quiero ver!!

- Por que no le dijiste la verdad Vegeta??- dijo comenzando a acercarse al Sayayin.

-Yo...-apretó sus dientes bajando la mirada con enfado-... Tu sabes que no puedo...

-Se lo hubiera contado yo...-dijo en forma irónica.

-Ni te atrevas!!!, ella no se tiene por que enterar!!

-Pero cual es tu drama, si ya se acabo su relación , no creo que la muy estúpida te perdone...menos si sabe... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase , cuando vio la mano de vegeta apuntándole a su rostro- ¿..no te atreverás verdad?.. no puedes...no podrias..-dijo Misato , comenzando a asustarse.

- Por que no...todo es tu culpa...-le dijo aumentando la bola de poder en su mano-

-Sabes que no es así... si hay que buscar culpable, es ella la culpable...ella empezó todo ..¿acaso no te acuerdas?...tu mismo lo dijiste...tu sabes muy bien que ella menos que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte.

Vegeta comenzó a bajar su poder lentamente.

-Si... lo se..- al decir esta frase , una lagrima callo por el rostro del príncipe...

-Vegeta...todo va a estar bien ...-dijo abrazándolo con ternura-...recuerda que vamos a tener un hijo en algunos meses...y ella...será parte de tu pasado...

-Si...también lo se...

* * *

En tanto ,en casa de Bulma... 

-Goku está aquí señorita Bulma- le avisó la empleada.

-¿Lo llamaste?- preguntó molesta

-Usted me dijo que hiciera lo que mas me parezca y pues...como usted dijo que con esas semillas...

-Si esta bien...hazlo pasar...-dijo en forma desganada, no sabía si era el mejor momento para ver a alguien..

Al entrar , Goku llegó con una gran sonrisa, al igual que siempre.

-Hola Bulma como has estado!! Me dijeron que estabas herida, que ¿Acaso chocaste con tu nave?..jajaja que torpe eres, ya te dije que tenias que tener cuidado con esas cosas ..dile a Vegeta que te enseñe a volar...¿Bulma?

De pronto se percató que Bulma no le prestaba atención, la observó un momento y vio que la mirada de Bulma no era la misma...lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Vegeta le había hecho algo...

- ¿Que te hizo ese miserable!?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Y tu como...-sorprendida por lo asertivo de su amigo.

-Se te nota en los ojos...

-Tanto se ve..?- dijo mirándose en un espejo.

Goku se acercó y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de ella.

-¿Me quieres contar...?- al escuchar esa frase Bulma estalló en llanto, él la abrazó y al sentir su apoyo pudo desahogarse, le contó lo que había sucedido y todo el tormento que había estado sufriendo con Vegeta desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y por que callaste?..¿por qué no me contaste?!

-Por que pensé que era una etapa..que se le iba a pasar..tu sabes que hubo un momento en que no era así. ..era distinto...eso al menos creía ...-suspiro-..además siempre es incomodo ir a tu casa...Milk me odia...tu sabes lo celosa que es...

-Si es verdad...por eso no le dije que iba a venir- dijo con sonrisa infantil y su típica mano detrás de su cabeza..luego volvió a un tono serio- Bulma...yo estoy seguro que él te ama...nunca dudes de eso...

-Yo ya no se que creer...

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Trunks pidiendo un helado. Él y sus abuelos recién llegaban del almuerzo al que habían sido invitados.

-Está tan grande...-señaló Goku nostálgicamente al verlo atentamente desde la ventana, de pronto un recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar de improviso-...tu crees que Vegeta se haya enterado...

-NO, ni lo digas!! –exclamó Bulma asustada, abriendo sus inmensos ojos aun mas grandes-..No lo creo...es imposible...si fuera así ya no habría rastros de mi o de Trunks...

-Pero quizás lo supo y por eso...

-No lo vuelvas a repetir!-lo interrumpió- ya te dije que es imposible..recuerda que solo lo sabemos los dos...y nadie , me escuchaste, nadie jamás se va a enterar!!!- le dijo furiosa.

-Esta bien ...como quieras...

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Terrible realidad

**Capitulo 3: Terrible realidad**

Dos semanas pasaron sin que nada se supiera de Vegeta. Bulma trataba de dar excusas, a veces hasta estúpidas a su hijo que suplicaba insistentemente en ver a su padre... tarde o temprano , las explicaciones que le entregaba a Trunks le iban a resultar inútiles, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, no podía decirle la verdad, apenas tenía cuatro años y su padre era su gran héroe...no se atrevía a llevarlo a la terrible verdad de saber que el príncipe probablemente jamás volvería con ellos.

Ya era de noche, Bulma se disponía a dormir cuando repentinamente escuchó que la ventana de su recamara se abría de golpe. Al oír ese estruendoso ruido se levantó de sobresalto y vio una sombra de alguien que se le cercaba...¿era él?...

-¿Ve...Vegeta?-

Efectivamente era el sayayin quien daba ingreso al hogar, estaba todo sucio y con indicios de no haber descansado durante días...ciertamente así era, esas dos semanas Vegeta lo pasó en la intemperie, cerca del lugar que ocupaba para entrenar, había rechazado varias veces la oferta de Misato quien le rogaba insistentemente que se fuera a vivir a su casa, para que estuviera mas cómodo... pero no hubo caso...todos los intentos de ella fueron en vanos...Vegeta necesitaba pensar...quería reflexionar sobre su futuro y poner en orden sus sentimiento y la mejor manera para ello era estando solo...Sin embargo, después de esas dos semanas aun nada era claro para él... por un lado estaba Misato y la posibilidad de formar una nueva familia y por otro estaba lo que en algún momento considero su único motivo para seguir viviendo...ellos... pero un recuerdo constante de un terrible descubrimiento ocurrido hace meses atrás...descubrimiento que hizo cambiar para siempre la vida del príncipe y el cual le había ocasionado el dolor mas grande de su vida...dolor que aun no lograba curar y tal vez jamás curaría ... lo llevaron a tomar una decisión...

-Vegeta...volviste..- dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro del sayayin , como preguntándose si era un sueño...o una increíble realidad -...yo pensé que...

- No te confundas-la interrumpió-... solo vine por mis cosas...

- Donde habías estado, me tenias preocupada- - Vegeta mírate como estas, necesitas descansar, por que me tenias así , por que no me dijiste donde estabas?...

-¿Enserio quieres saber donde estaba? – dijo con sonrisa irónica..era obvia la respuesta-

Esas palabras hicieron romper la alegría que inundaba su alma, luego de escucharlas bajo sus manos de la cara del príncipe y se alejó...tomó aire y trató de mantener la calma...

-Estabas donde ella..verdad..

Vegeta la empujó hacia al lado y abrió el closet para llevarse sus pertenencias

-¿Y tu que crees?..- sabía que mintiéndole , iba a dejarla vulnerable y así él podía tomar el control fácilmente, prefería eso que sucumbir en un interrogatorio que no llegaría a buen puerto...lamentablemente para él, el interrogatorio continuó de todas formas

- Vegeta , creo que deberíamos conversar, necesito hablar contigo..

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo...acaso no te quedo claro en ese momento!! –decía mientras sacaba su ropa y las tiraba desordenadamente en una maleta-

-No seas injusto, somos una familia, me debes una explicación, me lo debes al menos por Trunks

-Yo no te debo nada Bulma! Ni a ti, ni a ese...

- Por favor dame una explicación- le rogó, tomándole las manos, interrumpiéndolo en su labor-, te lo suplico , necesito saber en que fallé en que te hice falta , por favor Vegeta dime que hice mal.

- Tu lo sabes Bulma...-dijo zafándose-

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría no crees...por favor...¿ella es mejor que yo?..es mas bonita...es mas joven ...por eso te gusta mas?

-No es eso ...es solo que ...

- Que..dime ..haré lo que sea..

-Ella me va a dar algo que tu no me diste...!!- gritó exaltado

-¿Algo que no te di?..dímelo y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me pidas, dime Vegeta que es lo que ella te da y yo no pude dártelo.. te juro que estoy dispuesta a perdonarte y a olvidar todo pero por favor quédate ... te amo...-al decir estas ultimas palabras Bulma se arrodillo y se humilló rogándole como jamás lo había hecho, era tanta la desesperación de no perderlo que si era necesario perder la dignidad lo haría, las veces que fuera...Vegeta solo la miraba...tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle que parara con esto, pero su orgullo como siempre pudo mas...la levantó y la sentó en la cama bruscamente...y le dijo la cruda realidad.

- Un hijo Bulma..eso es lo que me da...ella esta esperando un hijo mío...¿ahora si sabes en que fallaste?

Bulma quedó paralizada, en ese segundo descubrió que todos sus miedos desde hace 4 años se habían hecho realidad...Vegeta lo sabia..y ya nada había que hacer...

-Como..??..Quien te lo dijo?...

- Eso ya no importa...

-Si, si importa.!!!..claro que importa!!, desde cuando lo sabes??!!

-Desde hace un tiempo...

-Y por que no me dijiste nada?!! Por que lo callaste?!!-Bulma estaba descontrolada, se sentía engañada por que se lo habia ocultado y a la vez con un sentimiento de culpa inaguantable.

-Ya no tiene caso...

-Vegeta déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas...no es como tu crees...

- No me importa como pasaron las cosas...acaso tu crees que es muy fácil descubrir ...-No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando explotó en llanto, era la primera vez que alguien veía llorar a Vegeta... en realidad, era la primera vez que alguien iba a quedar vivo para contarlo...

-Vegeta...perdóname...-ella se aproximó donde él tratando de consolarlo, pero el sayayin se lo impidió con un manotazo.

-Déjame, ya nada se puede hacer...

-Si, claro que si...si estuviste tanto tiempo ocultando tu dolor por nosotros.. ¡Si podemos lograrlo! ..nadie se tiene por que enterar...

-No no!!..no!...yo Traté Bulma..te juro que traté, me engañé a mi mismo durante meses, perdí mi orgullo intentando salvar lo que teníamos... pero te juro que ya no puedo mas...ya no puedo mirar a Trunks sin olvidarme de que es hijo de ese insecto de KAKAROTO!!..es hijo de él, acaso no sabes lo que eso significa para mi!! -Su llanto se hizo mas intenso , ya no había forma de calmarlo , había guardado ese se secreto por meses , por ello su desahogo fue brutal...

- Lo se...se lo que significa...

Ella no le podía pedir mas..Vegeta tenía razón...había llegado a su limite, cualquier cosa que hiciera jamás le borraría el daño que le había provocado al que consideraba el hombre de su vida...sin embargo había algo en esa conversación que de alguna forma la reconfortaba...por primera vez tenia la certeza de que Vegeta la amó...la había amado mas de lo que ella creía posible...

De improviso Vegeta secó sus lagrimas lo mas que pudo, cerró su maleta con las cosas que alcanzó a guardar y se dispuso a partir...Bulma no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo...reconoció su derrota ...ya todo había acabado...

Antes de que se marchara le hizo la última pregunta...

- ¿No volverás verdad?

-No...- Era la respuesta lógica que esperaba escuchar

Vegeta se paró frente a la ventana y la miró por ultima vez

-Adiós Bulma...cuida a Trunks.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...en el proximo se descubriran mas verdades...dejen Reviews...! 


	4. Sorpresas del futuro

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresas del futuro**

Cinco años atrás

Habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que Trunks del futuro se presentó y puso en conocimiento a Goku de sus orígenes y de todo lo que estaba por venir. En este tiempo los entrenamientos de los guerreros z se hacían cada vez mas agudos , cada uno por su lado ejercitaba intensamente para estar lo mas preparado posible antes de la llegada de los temibles androides.

Un día, después de una ardua practica con Gohan , Goku decidió refrescarse en la cálidas aguas de un riachuelo que pasaba cerca de su casa, el aire puro y suave brisa fresca hacían ideal ese lugar para un grato descanso. Al ver la tranquilidad que inundaba la zona, Goku , decidió tomar una siesta , no pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió en su sueño.

-Buenos días Señor Goku.

"¿Esa voz?" pensó Goku...al abrir sus ojos , se encontró con la cara de aquel muchacho que cuatro meses antes le había advertido de la llegada de los androides. El sayayin se restregó los ojos un par de veces para ver si su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no...era él.

-¿Trunks?..que haces aquí?..

- Disculpe por molestarlo Señor Goku, pero necesito hablar con usted- la voz del joven era seria, se veía mas preocupado que la primera vez, eso incomodó a Goku ya que de inmediato supo que su visita no era por algo muy alentador.

- ¿Pasa algo Trunks?...

-Mmm un poco...

-¿Se trata de los androides?..por que déjame decirte que eso va en buen camino , todos estamos entrenando mucho para su llegada, de hecho yo y Gohan...

-No es solo eso Señor Goku –dijo Trunks interrumpiéndolo-...es algo mas delicado...

-¿Pues entonces que es?

-Bueno..se trata de mi madre...-al decir esta frase, las mejillas del joven enrojecieron levemente y bajó su mirada, como sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Le paso algo??..pasa algo con ella???

-No exactamente...es algo difícil de decir..es que...no se como empezar...

-Trunks dime de una vez , me tienes preocupado..!!- Goku ya estaba alterado , los rodeos que daba Trunks para hablar lo tenían impaciente.

-Se trata de mi origen..específicamente...de mi padre- dijo casi susurrando.

-De tu origen? Pero si ya me dijiste que eras hijo de vegeta..que ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?...de hecho aun me sorprende la noticia...

-Bueno..creo que los planes tendrán que cambiar..

-¿Cambiar?..¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vera usted, resulta que mi madre realizó una investigación genética, la cual trataba de experimentar con diferentes genes, de distintas personas, ya sea sayayines o humanos. La idea de este proyecto era buscar qué genes podrían ser mezclados para obtener un ser con poderes imaginados, superiores a cualquier ki de un supersayayin.

-¿¿Mas poder que un supersayayin???!!!-exclamó asombrado

-Así es Señor...lo que mi madre tenia en mente era que yo viniera nuevamente, para dar el resultado que dio esa investigación y así poder manipular un poco mas a su favor la historia de esta dimensión...sin embargo..ni yo ni mi madre nos imaginamos el final de esto...

-¿Final?...¿que final?

-Bueno...me apena mucho decirlo pero...el resultado que dio fue que...usted y mi madre son los elegidos para mezclar esos genes...-al mirar a Goku se dio cuenta de que este no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión en particular-...¿No entendió nada de lo que le dije verdad?

-Pues no..- dijo con cara despistada-

-Lo que trato de decir es que ...usted y mi madre tendrán que tener un hijo...es decir... el niño que nazca en esta dimensión , en vez de ser hijo del señor Vegeta...tendrá que ser hijo de usted...y mi madre...no hay otra opción...

-Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Al entender por fin lo que Trunks le había tratado de explicar, La sorpresa de Goku lo dejo helado, cómo era posible que Trunks le dijera semejante barbaridad...¿El un hijo con Bulma?.- yo...yo...yo...yo... pe ...pe ...pero..como..-No podía gesticular palabra alguna, estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar con coherencia, así estuvo por 20 largos minutos. Luego que los ánimos se relajaron , y Goku logro obtener de nuevo su habla...continuaron la plática .

-Lo siento señor Goku- dijo dándole un refresco.

-No es tu culpa Trunks

-Aun así me apenas esta situación...ni mi madre ni yo lo buscamos...se lo aseguro

-Pero...es tan necesario que yo...

-Si señor..lamentablemente lo es..

-Pero por la forma que estamos entrenando lo mas probable que derrotemos a los androides mas fácilmente...además tu también te puedes convertir en sayayin, destruiste a Freezer rápidamente..

-Lo se..pero los poderes de esos androides serán mucho mas poderosos que cualquiera que haya conocido, lo se por que mi madre diseñó un satélite de energía especial para captar el ki de esos androides..y le digo que el que hay en esta dimensión es tremendo..supongo que sucedió esto por los cambios que han acontecido a diferencia de mi mundo...además hay otro ser que aun tiene mas energía que ellos...no podemos confiarnos señor...si ustedes no pueden con ellos se necesitará a alguien en el futuro...

-Hay algo que no entiendo...si yo y Vegeta somos supersayayins ¿por que no sirvió el gen de Vegeta?

-Bueno...hay que ser sinceros..mi padre tenía mucho menos poderes que usted, por ello a mi me a costado mucho mas que lo que le costó a Gohan...entienda que si soy hijo de usted me podría convertir en supersayayin perfectamente antes de los ocho años.

-Antes de los ocho años????

-Asi es...además no es solo por los androides ,también es por mas peligros que ocurrirán posteriormente..que pueden ser mucho peores.

-Mucho peores??

-Infinitamente señor Goku

-Pero..Trunks..¿que va pasar contigo?...tu me dijiste que no le contara a nadie sobre tu origen por que podría poner en peligro tu existencia...y ahora que esto cambia...¿que va a pasar contigo?

-No lo se señor...mi madre dice que hay una posibilidad de que yo pueda seguir viviendo, hubo tantos cambios que diferencian esta época de la mía, que lo mas probable es que se hayan transformado en dos dimensiones absolutamente paralaleas...si es así...yo no tendría problemas...

-Pero si no es asi...

-Es un riesgo señor..

-Pero eso es muy triste Trunks...

-Tendremos que confiar señor Goku..es la única manera de salvar a su mundo... Ah señor antes de que se me olvide..mi madre me encargó que le diera esto - era un pequeño frasco azul , parecido al que le dio a Goku para que curara su enfermedad- me dijo que es importante que mi madre de este mundo lo tome cuando se encuentre embarazada.

-Y para que es este frasquito??- dijo Goku mirándolo minuciosamente-

-Bueno..la idea es que el señor Vegeta nunca lo sepa ...usted entiende...con este remedio , el hijo que usted y mi madre tengan serán físicamente igual a mi...y por tanto tendrá un parecido al señor Vegeta ,ello evitara la sospecha que pueda tener a futuro...

-Con lo escandaloso que es Vegeta ya me imagino su reacción.

-Bueno señor Goku ..es hora de partir

-Ya te vas???

-Si señor, no puedo dejar tanto sola a mi madre, puede estar en peligro.

-Asi es verdad...pero oye Trunks..hay algo que...me preocupa particularmente.

-Dígame

-Como crees que le debo decir a Bulma que tengo que tener un hijo con ella...-Dijo con expresión de pregunta infantil-

-No lo se...eso lo vera usted..-contestó sacando la cápsula que contenía su nave

-Queeeee??!!! Me vienes con semejante información y no tienes un plan para contárselo a tu madre??!!

-Usted es amigo de ella...yo no puedo hacer nada...Adiós señor Goku y suerte...

-Pero pero..Trunks...espera...

En menos de diez segundos, Trunks desapareció absolutamente de la vista de Goku..."¿qué haré ahora?" "¿cómo se lo diré?" "¿y si ya esta embarazada de Vegeta?" "¿y si Bulma no aceptaba?", bombas de pensamientos se le venían sin parar , estaba preocupado , nunca se imagino que se enfrentaría a una situación tan extraña,..sin embargo había algo que no podía negar...esa alegria y satisfaccion de poder de algun modo concretar su sueño...tener un hijo con ella...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO¿COMO HIZO GOKU PARA QUE BULMA ACEPTE SEMEJANTE PROPUESTA?..¿COMO SE CONCRETÓ?... 


	5. Mirame solo una vez

Continua la historia de lo que ocurrio esos cinco años atras...

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Mirame solo una vez**

Goku no pudo dormir por varios días, mil imágenes se le pasaban por la mente, estaba demasiado angustiado como para salir a entrenar, hasta su bárbara ansia por comer disminuyo después de la visita de Trunks. Su familia ya lo encontraba enfermo , Milk incluso pensó que era la temida enfermedad la que se había adelantado, sus golpes eran débiles y su ki había disminuido considerablemente.

El miedo a una respuesta negativa lo atormentaba , ya sea por el temible futuro que le había descrito Trunks o por la decepción personal que pudiera tener ¡...¡¡ya se había hecho la ilusión!!...

De alguna forma, con los años, ya había aceptado no tenerla , ya no pensaba en ella constantemente como antes, como cuando eran mas jóvenes y volvió ya todo un adulto al torneo de las artes marciales para declararle su amor, sin pensar que su futura esposa lo estaba esperando para que cumpliera su antigua promesa, esa promesa que lo tendría atado de por vida. Se acostumbro a su vida sin ella , después de todo siempre estuvo conciente que su amiga solo lo miraba como a un hermano , su hermano pequeño, el de la sonrisa infantil, el que siempre la ayudo en sus peores momentos. Optó por callar sus sentimientos por el bien de todos, de su hijo, de Milk y de ella...quizás sus sentimientos eran por algo que en su corazón quedo inconcluso...nunca lo iba a saber...además Milk era una buena esposa, ninguna le hubiera aguantado tanto , sus ausencias, su poco romanticismo y su frialdad eran parte de su matrimonio y ella aun así lo quería y lo apoyaba en todo como era posible...no podía hacerle daño. Ya no había mas que hacer, sus destinos se habían separado, ya todo había terminado...hasta ese día en que Trunks le puso en el camino una "oportunidad".

Sabia que no podía esperar mas tiempo , estaba el peligro de que la peliazul ya se encontrara embarazada de Vegeta, si era si todo el plan se destruía. Ese día se le levantó muy temprano, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y partió a casa de su amiga, estaba nervioso, aun no sabia en que forma tenia que decirle "eso". El ki de Vegeta se sentía a lo lejos, eso era mal augurio , sería mas difícil hablar con ella si él estaba ahí, pero ya no podía retroceder, tenia que hacerlo ese día.

Al llegar a Capsula Corp , escucho fuertes gritos que provenían desde dentro de la casa, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando Vegeta la abrió bruscamente desde el interior, sus rostros se encontraron uno encima del otro.

-Hola vegeta...tanto tiempo- saludo Goku con gran entusiasmo

-Kakaroto...-gruño Vegeta entre dientes- no me molestes!!!- dijo apartándolo de un manotazo y volando a toda velocidad

En el interior estaba Bulma con una cara de furia que no se le veía en años

-Que pasa Bulma..estaban discutiendo?

-Y a ti que te importa!!!-dicho esto se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo que retumbo todo a la redonda.

Todo parecía presagiar que no era un buen momento para la "propuesta", pero Goku prefirió esperar en el living el tiempo que sea, prefería eso antes que esperar otro día con la angustia. Después de cinco horas Bulma apareció en escena, aun se le notaba rabia en su mirada.

-Y tu todavía estas aquí??!!- le preguntó casi gritando.

-Si...es que vine hablar contigo..-Respondió el sayayin tímidamente

-Conmigo y ¿por que?..ah ya se quieres que te preste el radar...

-No..no necesito el radar...en realidad se trata de...Vegeta

-Vegeta?..yo no se nada de el , no me interesa es un engreído , espero que se vaya pronto de esta casa!!!...pero por que me preguntas a mi, por que tendría que saber de el???!!..- dijo mientras se acercaba en forma histérica hacia él, al tiempo que Goku se escondía detrás de un sillón.

-Bulma yo se la verdad...

-Que verdad?..de que hablas, no se de que verdad estas hablando?

-Que tu y vegeta...

- De yo y...-su cara se empezó descolocar de inmediato-.eso es una tontería, yo no tengo nada con ese estúpido mono...de donde sacas eso...

-Ya no sigas, lo se hace tiempo.

-Tu..¿lo sabes?...¿tuuuu?- no sabia si estaba mas sorprendida por que la habían descubierto o por que Goku , el eterno despistado, la había descubierto.

-Y...como lo supiste..-preguntó ya resignada

-Te acuerdas del joven que vino hace cuatro meses atrás??

Goku le contó comenzó con el relato de lo que ocurrió en la primera visita del joven , el asombro de ella era inmenso , en cinco segundos se enteró de un hijo , su ingenio para construir una maquina del tiempo y que su relación con Vegeta ya era casi publica.

-Pero por que no me lo dijiste ese día...

-No podía...el me lo pidió

-Al menos dime su nombre...-le suplicó.

-No puedo Bulma..entiéndeme..

-Hay que tan enredado es todo esto...-dijo tomando su cabeza con las dos manos.

La peliazul caminaba alrededor de la sala, con un cigarro en la mano, Goku la observaba desde un sofá , sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el sudor de su frente se hizo intenso, había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad de su visita.

-Bulma...hay algo un poquito mas delicado que tengo que comunicarte

-Otra cosa..? y que es?..preguntó sin ningún animo.

-No te lo vayas a tomar a mal...es solo que..parece que tenemos que tener un hijo jejeje- le dijo sin ningún tipo de filtro, con su típica mano tras su cabeza como si hubiera dicho lo mas normal del mundo.

Bulma lo miro sin ningún tipo de reacción , luego su cara cambio a una carcajada de proporciones.

-Tu si que sabes hacer bromas en estos momentos verdad...eres muy gracioso..jajajjjaja...

-Pero si es cierto...por que no me crees...no te rias

-Ya esta bien...no sigas, ya me hiciste reír...-continuaba ella con su carcajada

-Es en serio- el tono del sayayin esta vez fue mas serio , en su voz, Bulma pudo deslumbrar que ya parecía no tratarse de una broma.

-Que...que intentas decir?..por que sigues con eso?..no entiendo

-Es que...Trunks me dijo...

-¿Trunks?..que Trunks que...oh..se llama Trunks..

-No no no..olvídalo..no..no no quise decir eso..no...- repetía agitando sus manos...

-Ya lo dijiste...no lo niegues..ya lo hiciste!!...-se burlaba ella-..pues es un feo nombre..en que anduve pensando ese día...¿Trunks?..que horrible...-pensaba en voz alta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bueno..ya lo sabes...que mas da...-"por que seré tan tonto" se decía, mientras Bulma seguía cuestionándose el nombre de su hijo del futuro, él la interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Bulma...escúchame, esto es importante..

-Que..¿que es importante?..¿acaso vas a seguir con tu broma?

-Ya te dije que no es broma...Trunks me contó algo que debes saber...el me dijo que tu y yo tenemos que tener un hijo...-las carcajadas de ella volvieron-...es enserio , es importante..ya no te rias...

El sayayin con voz mas pausada, le comenzó a detallar cada punto de la "solución" que Trunks y su "otro yo" del futuro encontraron para salvar al universo. Su risa se silencio poco a poco continuaba su relato..esto ya no podía ser una broma... No podía creer lo que escuchaba, la única solución no podía ser tener un hijo con él ,se cuestiono su inteligencia , debía haber algo mas que hacer, no algo tan básico.

-Pero acaso estoy loca!! No puedo hacer eso!!

-Pero eso me dijo Trunks...

-Lo se, pero no creo que mi otro sea tan estúpida para haber llegado a semejante resultado

-Pues quizás ese sea la única solución...por algo vino Trunks

El tenia razón , su otro yo, en realidad, no podía ser tan idiota como para haber llegado a "eso" tan fácilmente, seguramente tuvo que haber investigado mucho en tema y si a eso había resultado...era por algo.

-Pero entonces ahora que hago- se preguntó mientras se sentaba de golpe en un sofá.

-No lo se Bulma...

-Que pensaran los demás...y que pasará con Vegeta y Milk..nos mataran...

-Nada... no le diremos a nadie...tu seguirás con Vegeta y yo con Milk, no tienen por que saberlo, recuerda que para eso Trunks trajo ese frasquito con ese liquido especial...nadie nunca lo sabrá...créeme, pero tenemos que hacerlo!!

La peliazul hizo una pausa, se paro de su sofá y camino un poco por la sala, mientras tanto Goku la miraba tratando de adivinar su respuesta, en eso ella paró su andar y lo miró fijamente.

-No.. no puedo Goku..lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, esto va mas allá de mis limites..no quiero hacerlo.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo!!-Gritó el sayayin, sujetándola de los brazos

-NO QUIERO!!!-Grito aun mas fuerte ella, zafándose - No quiero tener un hijo de esa forma..así tan...bruta...no quiero eso para mi!

-Piensa en Vegeta..-dijo mas calmado

-En él es el que pienso..

-No , piensa en ti y Vegeta...en ustedes dos

-¿Que quieres decir?..

-Que quizás con un hijo él... puede cambiar...

-¿Cambiar..?..que intentas decir?-preguntó suspicaz

-Si.. es decir...quizás su relación... mejore..

-Que pretendes?..que amarre a Vegeta con un hijo!!!??..estas loco, nunca haría eso , soy demasiado hermosa e inteligente para tener esos pensamientos tan vulgares, nunca haría eso por nadie..no lo hice por Yamcha, menos lo voy hacer por ese arrogante...olvídalo!

-Pero piénsalo, Vegeta nunca tuvo una familia por eso es tan...poco amistoso...quizás si la tiene...

-No me vas a convencer...-lo interrumpió cortante

-Pero yo lo he visto como te mira...veo lo que reflejan sus ojos...

-¿Así?..y ¿cómo se supone que me mira?-preguntó coquetamente acariciando su cabello.

"Como yo" pensó decirle...pero sabia que no era el momento.

-Tu sabes como te mira...-le dijo tiernamente mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba.

-Esto es muy difícil Goku...al menos déjame pensarlo...¡¡y si llegara aceptar ni se te ocurra imaginar que lo haremos de la forma "normal"!!!

-Jejeje..- rió poniendo su mano tras su cabeza...-"ya lo imaginaba" se dijo para si tristemente.

-En dos días mas te contesto...pero no esperes nada...absolutamente NADA.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Proximo capiulo ahora si se sabrá como se concretó...dejen reviews por fis..Gracias a todos los que lo leen


	6. Entre tus brazos

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK!!**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Entre tus brazos**

"¿Un hijo?", pensaba ella , mientras los brazos de un dormido Vegeta rodeaban su cuerpo, se habían reconciliado esa misma tarde en que Goku la visitó, como siempre sus peleas no duraban mas de un día, discutían por cualquier cosa, casi absurdas algunas veces como "por que comes tanto" o "cuando piensas bañarte", pero bastaba que él le propinara un beso a la fuerza o ella lo abrazara, para que los dos se reconciliaran.

Después de que Goku la fue a ver , su mente quedó intranquila , era una propuesta que de concretarse seguro le iba cambiar la vida, aceptar algo así implicaba correr muchos riesgos. Su relación con Vegeta era imprecisa, solo funcionaba por las noches, en el día eran otras personas, parecía que se odiaban. Temía de la reacción de Vegeta cuando le dijera que iba a tener un hijo, por otra parte ella tampoco estaba segura de estar lo suficientemente madura para querer tener una familia con alguien.

Vegeta la interrumpió en sus pensamientos con un sobresalto, luego vino otro y otro mas acompañado de innumerables quejidos y sudor , se trataba nada mas que otra típica pesadilla, ella ya se había acostumbrado, todas las noches era igual, sin embargo ese día hubo algo diferente, entre sus quejidos pronuncio una palabra que nunca pensó que escucharía de parte del sayayin.

-Mamá...

"¿Dijo mamá?" Bulma se sentó de golpe sobre la cama.

-Vegeta despierta..despierta- dijo mientras lo zamarreaba fuertemente.

-Q..que quieres ahora...- a apenas despertando

-Dijiste "mamá"..

-¿Que?- al escucharla Vegeta se sentó de inmediato, se veía asustado , como un niño cuando lo descubren.

-Que dijiste "mamá" mientras dormías...¿por que lo hiciste?.¿que soñabas?- pregunto ella con gran entusiasmo

-Cállate mujer, hablas puras tonteras!- dijo dejándose caer a la cama de nuevo, dándole la espalda y tapándose con el cobertor

-Es cierto..¿conociste a tu mamá?

- No te voy a responder eso..-contestó mas enojado

-Pero por que no... ¿no me tienes confianza?

-Que quieres que te cuente.. .ella murió cuando tenia cuatro años , me acuerdo muy poco de ella.

-¿Como era?

-No se..-titubeo un segundo para luego decir-...era...bonita.

-¿La extrañas?

-No seas ridícula ..ya te dije que ni siquiera la conocí bien...

-¿Como se llamaba?

-Bra..-le contestó con una voz casi rasposa-...ahora déjame en paz, quiero dormir.

"Bra" repitió ella suavemente, era todo lo que podía esperar que Vegeta le dijera de su madre, se acercó mas junto a él y lo abrazó, sintió que el príncipe buscaba ese abrazo. Recordó lo que le intentó mencionar Goku esa tarde, tal vez Vegeta si cambiaria con una familia, no era en vano que pronunciara a su madre y que en sus constantes pesadillas mas de alguna vez maldijera a su padre, su mirada de odio no era mas que la proyección de una niñez destruida, su soledad y sufrimiento lo había convertido en lo que es y aun así él estaba cambiando, por algún motivo había dejado de ser el sayayin que por primera vez llegó a la tierra , por eso se auto convenció que formando una familia con él no trataba de amarrarlo , sino de salvarlo aun mas.

Al abrir sus ojos en la mañana y mirar hacia el lado derecho de la cama, como era costumbre, Vegeta ya no estaba ,se levantó de inmediato y llamó a Goku.

-Yo...-dio un suspiro-..Acepto- "que estoy haciendo" pensaba golpeándose la cabeza con su puño

-Es enserio?...estas segura?...

-Si...pero me tendrás que esperar algunos días, voy a ver que método usare para embarazarme..yo te aviso cuando te necesite.

Colgó el teléfono, se sintió tan estúpida, pensó en llamarlo nuevamente para retractarse, pero una explosión y los grito de su madre que entraba a su pieza desesperada, la interrumpieron.

-Vegeta!! Vegeta!!

-¿Que pasa mamá?-preguntó asustada por la expresión de horror de su progenitora.

-Vegeta hizo explotar otra vez la cápsula de gravedad!! Y esta vez es grave!

Al escuchar aquello , Bulma corrió hacia el lugar y encontró a Vegeta inconsciente, uno de los trozos de la maquina se había incrustado en su tórax y formándole una herida de proporciones, ella trato de levantarlo y al ver que le era imposible pidió ayuda a sus empleados, lo llevaron al centro de observaciones de los Brieff, su sangre había empapado todo el recorrido, estaba realmente mal, un ser humano no hubiera sobrevivido ni un segundo a tal efecto, pero él como todo un gran sayayin , en menos de seis horas ya estaba recuperándose.

Bulma quiso quedarse a su cuidado, lo observaba sentada al lado de su cama, mientras acariciaba su frente despacio. Poco a poco los ojos de Vegeta comenzaron abrirse.

-Despertaste-dijo aliviada-...¿estas bien?

-Si..-contestó haciendo esfuerzos para sentarse.

-No te levantes- lo sujetó.

-No me mandes, ya estoy bien- gruñó

-No , no estas bien, casi te matas, eres muy inconsciente Vegeta, no te preocupas por nadie, imagina si hubiera explotado todo hasta con la casa..

-Ya cállate!! Hablas todo el día!!

Bulma prefirió no contestarle para no comenzar un nuevo conflicto, así que se paró de su asiento y camino a la salida, pero antes de llegar él le dijo.

-Es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?- dijo dándose vuelta-..¿por que va hacer mi culpa?

-Me voy mañana...-dijo mientras se retiraba el oxigeno-

-¿Como que te vas?!!

-No quiero estar aquí, no me gusta este lugar.

-¿Qué no te gusta?! -Gritó ella- Sabes Vegeta..eres muy mal agradecido después de todo lo que te ha dado mi familia , después de todo lo que...-no quiso continuar la frase

-Ni siquiera me he convertido en Super sayayin , ni siquiera he podido aumentar mis poderes, que quieres que haga , que me convierta en un insecto como tus amigos!!

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí

-Mucho , tu eres la culpable de lo que me pasa, tu eres la que no me permite concentrarme!!!-increpó fuertemente.

-Pero aun así no me culpes, no es mi culpa de que sientas algo por mi, Vegeta, yo no soy la que te busca en tu cuarto todas las noches, yo no empecé este juego!! Fuiste tu!!

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó unos instantes, ella continuó.

-Vegeta deja de culparme de tus problemas, déjame ayudarte, ya veraz que no es malo lo que sientes- dijo llegando junto a él.

-No siento nada por ti-expresó retirándose de su lado.

-A veces yo siento que si , déjame creer que es así, déjate llevar por tus sentimientos- le suplicó- , por lo menos una vez en tu vida...Vegeta yo se que no eres malo, hasta tu sabes eso.

-Mi padre...

-¿Tu padre? Tu padre qué..

-El me odiaría...el era un sayayin de verdad, no un cobarde como me estas convirtiendo tu..- sollozó

-Tu padre te convirtió en un amargado, por que no recuerdas a tu madre mejor..quizás ella pensaría igual que yo.

-Enserio quieres saber que le pasó a mi madre- dijo esbozando una sonrisa ironica-..a mi madre la mataron por ser idiota, mi padre la asesinó cuando supo que me iba a llevar con ella a otro planeta, la muy estúpida me quería sacar de ese ambiente...la mato delante mío...-al oírlo , un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, el continuó-...él se sabia respetar...no como yo, él tenia sangre de verdad - recordó apretando su puño.

-Tu no te quieres convertir en eso..yo lo se- expresó acercándose nuevamente donde él

-Déjame en paz!!...si yo quisiera también seria capaz de matarte

-¿Y quieres?

-Mis ansias de alcanzar mas poderes para destruir a Kakaroto son mas grandes que cualquier otra cosa...¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

-Entonces hazlo ahora y rápido

-¿No crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?-amenazó, formando en su mano una bola de poder-

-Si creo..eso es lo peor..eres tan resentido Vegeta..y si tienes razón..eres muy cobarde...mucho mas cobarde que tu padre, prefieres destruir antes de ver la realidad...si quieres irte mañana vete de una vez!!

Salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo, se quedó un rato tras de la puerta, sabía que él estaba equivocado , pero temía que nunca reaccionara, respiro hondo y camino en dirección a su cuarto, cuando caminaba por el pasillo encontró a un antiguo amigo sentado en el living.

-¿Yamcha? Que haces aquí..

-Yo lo llamé- intervino su madre- por lo de Vegeta , pensé que sus amigos tenían que saber, tus sabes hija, entre amigos hay que apoyarse.

-Pero Yamcha no es su amigo mamá, perdónala Yamcha, tu sabes como es mi madre.

-No te preocupes, después de todo te quería ver a ti.

-Parece que interrumpo..-dijo su madre guiñendole el ojo a su hija antes de irse-

-Mamá...

-Y..¿cómo has estado?

-Bien..-dijo sin mucho animo.

-Pero no te ves tan bien...

-Bueno ese es mi problema...tienes algo mas que decirme..-gruño molesta

-Como está Vegeta, tu madre me dijo...

-Ya se recuperó-contestó cortante-..¿algo mas?

-Bueno parece que no me quieres ver..-dijo apenado

Ella se dio cuenta que se estaba desquitando injustamente con él

-No , disculpa, no es eso..es solo que estoy cansada

-Si quieres...hay una fiesta en casa de una amiga... podriamos ir..

-No estoy de ánimos...

-Vamos...no te cuesta nada..hace cuanto no sales- en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta , desde que estaba con Vegeta , jamás había salido de la casa.

-Esta bien..iré..pero solo será un momento..-advirtió.

Era una fiesta pequeña, no habían mas de 20 personas reunidas en un departamento de la avenida central, una chica de unos 20 años salió a saludar efusivamente a Yamcha se notaba que él la conocía bastante bien.

-Desde cuando la conoces- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehh yo...

-Ya olvídalo..-rió

La música era agradable, trató de bailar un poco con su ex novio , pero su mente estaba en otro lado, el recuerdo de la pelea con Vegeta esa tarde la hacían disfrutar muy poco de la fiesta. Bulma paró de bailar , levanto su vista donde Yamcha, quería desahogarse con él, pero prefirió no hacerlo , seria difícil para él afrontar que ahora estaba con Vegeta.

-Que pasa Bulma

-Sabes que Yamcha , mejor me voy

-Pero si acabamos de llegar

-Lo se pero no quiero estar aquí

-Esta bien... me puedes esperar un momento , déjame hablar con alguien y nos vamos ¿te parece bien?.

-Si..ve..

Mientras Yamcha caminaba donde una chica, un muchacho le ofreció algo de beber, ella lo probó y su rico sabor la cautivo.

-Es muy rico¿que es?

-Es un trago proveniente de la parte norte de la ciudad perdida, si quieres mas hay en la barra.- le dijo apuntando al lugar, ella asintió y fue hasta ya.

De tanto esperar a su amigo, sin darse cuenta bebió mas de cinco copas de ese bajativo, su mente se había nublado por completo, la borrachera se hizo evidente, al muchacho se le olvido advertirle que mas de dos copas no era recomendable. Cuando Yamcha volvió por ella vio que se reía fuertemente de una planta que estaba a su lado.

-¿Que tienes Bulma?

-Esa jajaja..esa planta se parece a ti jjajjaj!!- reía sin parar

-¿Que tomaste?

-Esto- decía mientras se lo mostraba con la mano y se lo pasaba por la cara- ¿quieres probar?

-Es mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa...- aconsejó Yamcha tomándola del brazo

-Nooooooo a mi casa no , no quiero ver a ese estúpido!!- dijo corriéndose zigzagueante de su lado

-¿Que "estúpido"? de quien hablas...

-¿Cómo de quien? de Vegeta..

-Y que tiene que ver Vegeta...

-Que te dejé por él , como serás de idiota Yamcha que ni siquiera te diste cuenta jajajaj- las carcajadas de la peliazul hicieron que la música se apagara, todos la observaban mientras trataba de caminar tropezándose con todo.

-Estas hablando cosas sin sentido, vamos-dijo aun incrédulo, tomándola nuevamente del brazo y llevándola a la salida.

-Es cierto llevamos 3 meses- seguía ella gritando-...donde me llevas..suéltame.

-A tu casa ya te dije..

-No no quiero ir allá!!, llévame donde Goku.

-¿Donde Goku¿Y para que quieres ir con el? Ya es tarde debe estar durmiendo.

-No importa..llévame allá, o sino seguiré gritando todo el camino, y diré que eres un depravado..así..!!EHH AYÚDENME , ME RAPTARON!!

-Shhh ya cállate..como quieras, iremos para allá

Ninguno de los dos se habló en todo el camino , Yamcha se encontraba abrumado por lo que le había dicho su ex novia, no quería creer que fuera cierto, ella en tanto observaba desde la ventana las luces de la noche tratando de perderse en cada una de ellas.

Al llegar a casa del sayayin , Yamcha fue el primero en bajar, le dijo a Bulma que esperara en la nave, mientras hablaba con Goku, ella asintió a su manera.

-Hola Goku , perdona que interrumpa a esta hora se trata de Bulma

La voz de Milk desde el fondo de la casa interrumpió -¡¡Quien es Goku!!..

-Nadie, no te preocupes Milk, vuelve a dormir- contestó saliendo hacia el jardín y cerrando la puerta, para que su esposa no escuchara- ¿Que es lo que pasó?.

Yamcha le comentó todo lo sucedido ese día, desde el incidente que tuvo Vegeta hasta la gran borrachera de Bulma.

-¿Borracha?!!

-Mucho..es la primera vez que la veo así.

-Y por que no la llevaste a su casa...

-Ella me dijo que viniera aquí , creo que necesita hablar contigo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la nave, al abrirla, encontraron que Bulma dormía placidamente.

-¿Bulma?- dijo Yamcha despertándola

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y al ver a Goku , se abalanzó contra el y lo abrazo.

-Que bueno que viniste por mi...

-Pues tu fuiste la que viniste...

-Es mejor que me vaya- dispuso Yamcha- ..cuídala mucho, me avisas cualquier cosa -antes de subirse una duda lo detuvo-..Ah..algo mas..¿tu sabes si Vegeta y ella...?

-No entiendo que quieres decir- mintió

-Nada olvídalo...nos vemos!!

Bulma aun continuaba abrazándolo fuertemente, los dos ya se encontraban solos en el jardín.

-Vamos a dentro..-le dijo levantándola.

-No quiero ir a dentro , vamos a otro lado.

-¿Cómo que no?..Y donde quieres ir..

-No se... a cualquier parte, pero no a tu casa, es muy fea...

-Esta bien-se resignó-...ya se donde ir.- dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en la frente, usando la tele transportación. Llegaron a una cueva cerca del lugar que le servia para entrenar, había muchas provisiones en su interior , estaba muy bien decorada. El la recostó suavemente tapándola con una manta.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo ella observando para todos lados.

-Con Gohan descansamos aquí cuando se nos hace tarde...si quieres vamos a otro sitio.

-No , este esta bien.

-¿Por que quisiste venir conmigo, porque no fuiste donde tu casa?..¿Te hizo algo?

Ella se levantó y comenzó lentamente ha acercarse, cuando estaba muy junto a él, subió su mano a su pecho de apoco hasta llegar ha su mejilla , lo acarició un instante e hizo estremecer al sayayin, su cuerpo temblaba , luego le dijo sutilmente -¿y a ti que te importa?.

-Yo no quiero que te dañe...-dijo nerviosamente esquivando la mirada

-Lo se..-contestó posando sus labios en los de él, Goku le correspondió un momento pero luego retrocedió.

-Que estas tratando de hacer..no podemos..estas borracha..-dijo tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste ayer..

-Si pero tu dijiste que tenia que esperar, que ibas a ver la formula...-ella lo interrumpió con otro beso aun mas intenso

-Esta es la formula que quiero ahora...-contestó despojándose de su ropa

Goku se dejó llevar por el intenso fuego de la mujer, estaba asustado y a la vez fascinado por lo que estaba viviendo, trató que su mente esa noche negara cualquier sentimiento de culpa y así fue, esa momento fue solo para ella, como siempre quiso desde que eran niños. Jamás lo olvidó.

Al despertar ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Nunca mas hablaron de lo sucedido, lamentable o afortunadamente , esa encuentro bastó para que ella quedara embarazada. Vegeta se enteró siete meses después de su embarazo , esa misma noche había partido para superar sus poderes.

El destino se había escrito nuevamente.

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Destinos Cruzados

Holas..perdon por demorarme en actualizar...

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Destinos Cruzados**

El despertar junto a esa mujer sin duda fue incomodo, todo era distinto , su cabello, su olor sus labios, su voz, todo le molestaba de ella. Era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos como "pareja oficial", apenas ayer había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado para siempre de su primer hogar aquí en la tierra. El paso que dio mas que hacerlo sentir feliz , lo hizo aliviarse de esa angustia que la llevó por meses, le era imposible comprender por que alguien como él pudo aguantar tanto al lado de ellos, de traidores que se burlaron infamemente de su persona, de insectos que jugaron burdamente con el gran príncipe de los sayayin¿por qué no los destruyo el primer momento en que lo supo¿por qué no arrancó de todo eso¿por qué fue tan débil y no se comportó como un verdadero Sayayin haciendo pedazos a ese chiquillo¿por qué retrocedió en su venganza?...durante mucho tiempo trato de explicárselo , nunca encontró una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

Cuando se enteró de la verdad ,la soledad llegó ante él como nunca antes lo había golpeado, ni siquiera cuando aun era niño y se tuvo que criar a merced de Frezeer y sus hombres, se había sentido tan desvalido. En quien podía confiar ahora, si la persona que supuestamente mas lo quería, lo traicionaba de esa forma.

La necesidad de asesinar a cualquier ser vivo se apoderó de él , tal como en los viejos tiempos, así incluso lo hizo algunas veces, los animales del bosque fueron sus principales victimas, por algún motivo se detenía antes de que el deseo por matar a humanos lo absorbiera por completo, quería esperar, pensaba algún día cobrar fuerzas para matar en cantidades enormes, no a dos o tres, por que eso seria de cobardes. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a recuperar sus ansias por conquistarlo todo, como antes, cuando su afán destructivo le provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible.

Además de la rabia que todo esto le provocaba , un dolor inexplicable corría por su cuerpo, odiaba sentirlo y además admitirlo, no creía merecer sufrir tanto por insectos mas insignificantes que él...aunque cobarde parezca, muchas veces deseó nunca haberlo sabido... Se alejó de todos , del mundo y sobretodo de Bulma, hasta su Ki bajo de nivel, no quería sentir nada por ella, detestaba no poder olvidarla, se maldecía por no atreverse hacerles daño...se empecino entonces en cargar su odio hacia Kakaroto, lo culpó de todas sus desgracias, quería la venganza...En definitiva por primera vez en su vida Vegeta se sentía derrotado , acabado y destruido como ninguna pelea lo había hecho sentir...Así fue hasta el día en que Misato llegó y cambio todo ello...

**Flash Black**

6 meses atrás

Vegeta había despertado temprano, como era costumbre desde hacia unos meses. Salió rápido de su casa ,sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

-A que hora vas a volver- preguntó su mujer como todos los días, sin escuchar respuesta por parte del sayayin

Al salir hacia el jardín , notó a una desconocida en la vereda del frente de Capsula Corp, se notaba perdida, le llamó la atención por que no era la primera vez que la veía observando su casa, se notaba preocupada, como buscando a alguien, Vegeta no le prestó mas atención y siguió su camino sin ninguna prisa, la muchacha corrió, alcanzándolo e interrumpiéndolo en su paso sorpresivamente.

-Quítate mujer!!- le gritó fuerte a la chica

-Es que necesito hacerle una pregunta...

-No tengo tiempo , apártate- gruño , siguiendo su andar.

-Es que no se a quien preguntarle..-seguía ella , yendo tras él.

-No es mi problema- respondió caminando mas rápido.

-¿Usted es Vegeta verdad?- Preguntó la muchacha muy tranquilamente.

Vegeta paró en seco y se devolvió donde ella.

-Como me conoces!!??- Preguntó enfurecido, asustando un poco a la muchacha.

-Ehh..lo que pasa es que ...yo vivo cerca de aquí y como usted vive en esa casa tan grande... pues todos la conocen.

Al oír esa respuesta tan simple, refunfuño un poco, pero le creyó, después de todo era verdad que cápsula corp era conocida en el mundo entero, Así que se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino sin preocuparse mas del tema.

-¿No me va ayudar?

-No!! Vete de una vez!!

Vegeta ya cansado con la "charla" ,se retiró volando sin importarle el susto que le pueda causar semejante hazaña a la muchacha , al voltear notó con extrañeza que la chica estaba muy poco impresionada por su técnica, sin embargo no le presto mas atención y siguió hasta su destino...el hogar de Kakaroto. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, pudo descender en la colina mas cercana de la casa de su enemigo , allí su vista se clavó fijamente en la pequeña vivienda, Goku no estaba , era el momento que buscaba...¿su objetivo?...La venganza, así como cobraba fuerzas para exterminar a los humanos , también juntaba fuerzas para destruir a la familia de Kakaroto, los mataría uno a uno sin piedad alguna, de la misma forma en que lo habían destruido a él, y en el momento en que Goku llegara lo acabaría con sus propias manos como siempre había sido su sueño. Se hizo costumbre entonces la visita hasta ese lugar, bajaba su poder al máximo para que no lo descubrieran , pasaba horas mirando hacia la vivienda , buscando el momento exacto en que ejecutaría su venganza, muchas veces estuvo a punto de cometerla , elaboraba planes y estrategias días enteros, pero siempre fracasaba, a veces por motivos absurdos, pensó muchas veces que era el mismo quien abortaba sus planes, temía pensar que ello era por tener algo de bondad, prefería la muerte antes que eso.

Ese día no era distinto a los otros, su objetivo era el mismo, sin embargo un hecho inesperado lo aparto de su labor, una nave algo extraña llego hasta él, al descender se bajo alguien bastante "reciente"...

-Tu otra vez aquí!!!

-Es que...de verdad...necesito ayuda- dijo con sonrisa inocente.

-Te dije que te largaras no tengo tiempo para estupideces..no ves que estoy ocupado, idiota!!!

-Pero si no esta haciendo nada..

-Si estoy..-no quiso responderle-...vete al infierno.

-Es una linda vista no lo cree..

-No me interesa...- mientras le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzado, aun observando la pequeña casa.

-¿A quien mira?.

-Y a ti que te importa..te dije que te fueras!!!- dijo dándose vuelta donde ella y mirándola ya con cara de bastante furia

-Pero yo no creo que le moleste...solo estoy aquí, con usted mirando el paisaje- Respondía la muchacha sin percatarse de lo impaciente que estaba poniendo al sayayin.

-Si me molest...!- le gritó, sin embargo el verla mas de cerca, no le permitió continuar la frase, el rostro de la muchacha era tan angelical ,muy parecido al rostro de aquella mujer que por años lo cautivo -has lo que quieras...-le dijo finalmente ya resignado a que este, como siempre, no seria su día.

Sin duda Misato era hermosa, no habrá tenido mas de 18 años, su larga y azulada cabellera ondulada le llegaba hasta su cintura, tenia puesto un vestido verde bien ceñido al cuerpo, en el cual le atravesaba un gran cinturón color café con las iniciales de cápsula corp. Sus ojos inmensos eran iguales a los de Bulma..eran casi idénticas.

-Hay una bonita vista, nunca había venido para acá..¿usted ha venido mas veces?..que suerte tiene, en donde yo vivo no hay nada de ello..que suerte tienen aquí...

Vegeta comenzó a bajar de la colina, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, sin prestarle atención , ella lo siguió hablándole sin parar durante toda la caminata, que duró hasta que el sayayin se detuvo frente a unos conejos que estaban jugando tranquilamente, en un dos por tres los conejitos se desintegraron por completo con el disparo que Vegeta les propinó, luego miró a la muchacha, que con la semejante escena que vio se calló de inmediato.

-Eso te va a pasar si vuelves a hablar otra vez!!

-Pero a mi me gusta hablar...

-Pero a mi no!!

Vegeta siguió su camino por varios minutos, cada cierto tiempo echaba un vistazo hacia atrás, no entendiendo mucho por que esa chiquilla aun lo seguía, aunque esta vez, en silencio.

-No vas a dejar de seguirme?- gruñó, sin embargo ella no contestó- te hice una pregunta!!..¿qué no me vas a responder¿hasta cuando me vas a seguir??!!

-Usted me dijo que no le hablara...

A cada momento mas le desesperaba esa mujer

-¿No va a entrenar?

-¿Y tu como...?...

Vegeta la miro descolocado , no creía que sabia tanto de él, sospechó que era una espia de algun enemigo, no obstante no le pregunto mas detalles, ya rendido a que no se iría, se sentó en una roca, ella se acomodó a su lado

-Dime en que quieres que te ayude, haber si así me dejas solo de una vez.

-Ahh..ehh..es que en realidad ya lo solucione...-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Entonces para que me seguiste!!

-Mmm es que pensé que necesitaba ayuda, lo vi tan...

-Tan que..

-Triste..

-¿Triste?..yo no estoy triste, estas equivocada.

-Entonces ¿por que viene aquí?..a un lugar tan solitario...¿acaso no tiene una familia?..yo tenia entendido que...

-No, no tengo familia- contestó cortante

-Entonces es así de amargado siempre?!!

-y tu que crees...-respondió irónico

-Parece que tenían razón...-dijo en susurro.

Vegeta no quiso esperar mas y la enfrentó.

-Quien!! Ahora si me vas a decir la verdad..Quien te habló de mi??- preguntó , levantando su puño

-Nadie nadie..ya le dije denantes que...-dijo poniendo su mano tras su cabeza.

-Mientes!!..De donde eres??!!, por que conoces tanto??!!! ya no te creo la historia de que es por la famosa pocilga en donde vivo..dime la verdad niña tonta!!

-Bueno mi...-al darse cuenta lo que estuvo apunto de decir, cambio la respuesta-...es que yo trabaje en Capsula corp- dijo rápidamente casi sin pensarlo.

-No te creo...!!

-Es la verdad...créame no le miento...- al ver que Vegeta se tranquilizaba, el susto de la muchacha disminuyo- "parece que se lo creyó" pensó ella.

-Y por que nunca te vi..?

-Bueno usted sabe que es muy grande, parece un laberinto , me perdía muchas veces, tiene pasillos enormes y...

-Si, cállate, ya entendí!!

La muchacha comenzó a reír al ver la cara de furia del sayayin , se parecía tanto a ella cuando la conoció , esa obstinación por estar junto a él sin importarle lo que pudiera hacerle, la poca importancia que le daba a sus enojos y la "vulgaridad" que le había llamado la atención estaban presentes ahora de la misma forma en esta joven muchacha.

-Es mejor que te vayas...

-Tiene problemas con ella verdad...

La sorpresa de Vegeta fue enorme...¿acaso ella sabia algo?

-Q..que...como..

-Se nota cuando alguien sufre por esas cosas...

-Que cosas..no se de que hablas...

-Yo creo que si...sabe que...tiene razón es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.

-Espera...-dudo un rato antes de preguntar...-¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo Misato...espero volver a verlo señor Vegeta.

-Yo no espero lo mismo...

-No este tan seguro , por si algún día necesita compañía le dejare mi dirección- la muchacha saco entre sus bolsillos un lápiz y una pequeña libreta anotando su teléfono y su domicilio.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo extendiendo el papelito hacia el, el sayia no se inmuto y dejo que el papelito cayera a su lado.

-Bueno... usted verá si lo toma...ahora si me voy.-dijo sacando su Cápsula ,le llamó la atención que aquella cápsula no era común a las demás, tenia forma diferente y era mas pequeña.

Antes de partir Misato le dijo una pequeña frase -Cada cual elige su destino señor Vegeta, usted puede cambiarlo cuantas veces quiera si es eso lo que desea.

Al ver su nave partir, también decidió ponerse en marcha, ya era tarde y sus planes habían fracasado. Al momento de levantarse notó que el papel que le había dejado la muchacha estaba comenzando a volar a causa de un repentino viento , antes de que lo hiciera , lo tomo con la mano rápidamente, arrugándolo entero, titubeo un segundo y sin saber el por que de su reacción, lo guardó.

Durante todo su camino de regreso a Cápsula Corp, se encontró extraño, de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta , el estar hablando con esa mujer había hecho que olvidara, al menos por ese momento , todo su tormento que hace meses no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Al llegar hasta su hogar, desde lo alto del cielo notó que habían llegado visitas inesperadas, eran Goku y su familia, hace años no se aparecían por esos lados. La imagen no era de las mejores, el sayia jugaba alegremente con Trunks, mientras Bulma miraba la escena atentamente. Siguió mirando hacia ellos , hasta que Goku al percatar su Ki miró hacia arriba y lo saludó. Vegeta ahí mismo quiso acabar con todo y con todos.

-Maldito Kakaroto- dijo en voz baja, antes de salir de ahí a toda velocidad. No pudo hacer nada, ellos estaban ahí...

Se quedó tres días en la intemperie, en el mismo lugar en que había estado con aquella joven. Ahí solo, lloró por primera vez en su vida, su desahogo hizo que de pronto sus deseos de venganza se olvidaran...¿para que? si ya nada iba cambiar lo que sucedió entre ellos. Recordó aquella frase que le dijo la muchacha antes de partir y pensó en que quizás ellos no eran su verdadero destino. Se acordó del papelito con la dirección , lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente, dudo unos segundos y sin entenderse mucho así mismo, decidió partir hasta allá.

Era un edificio bastante pequeño, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa. En la puerta del departamento 42, departamento de ella según su dirección, titubeo unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta, no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que hacia algo semejante, se sentía confundido por lo que estaba viviendo, a penas la conocia..por qué le atraía tanto.. Se arrepintió. Comenzó a bajar de prisa las escaleras , pero un llamado lo detuvo.

-Vegeta...¿viniste?.

Desde ese momento Vegeta quiso intentar cambiar su destino, con ella o de la manera que fuera, pero lejos de lo que algún día fue su familia. Sin embargo quiso esperar un tiempo antes de partir definitivamente, según él por las comodidades que le daba esa casa, además de su famosa cápsula de gravedad, aunque en el fondo quería esperar un milagro , algo que lo hiciera quedarse con ellos para siempre, sin embargo nunca llegó , cada vez fue peor, sobretodo cuando Misato le contó de su embarazo, ya nada había que hacer, su destino parecía haberse forjado al lado de otra.

**CONTTINUARÁ...**

* * *

PD: Recien ayer me di cuenta de que tenia bloqueado los Reviews para "Anonimos"..disculpen..dejen reviews por fis... 


	8. Doble Filo

HOLAS..REEDITE EL CAPITULO 8, EN REALIDAD FUE POR UN ASUNTO PERSONAL , POR QUE NO ME GUSTABA COMO HABIA QUEDADO , EN TODO CASO , NO HAY NINGUN CAMBIO SUSTANCIAL , SOLO DE REDACCION AL FINAL DEL CAP...PERO LA GENTE QUE LO LEYO NO SE PREOCUPE POR QUE ES LO MISMO EN ESCENCIA...(en realidad los cambios son muy insignificantes..dentro de 3 dias pondre el capitulo 9...chaus)

**

* * *

****Capitulo 8 : Doble Filo**

-Bulma, hija mía, tienes visitas.

Era su madre quien abría la puerta para molestarla tan temprano, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y había dormido bastante poco. Se levantó sin mucho animo , pensando que Yamcha o algún otro pretendiente la visitaba, todo por culpa de su madre que se empecinó en contarle a todo el mundo que se encontraba nuevamente soltera. Eso la tenia harta. Sin embargo una gran sorpresa recibió cuando con alegría reconoció quien era el famoso invitado.

-¿Trunks?

Ahí estaba Mirai Trunks, sentado en un sillón , tomando un refresco que le había ofrecido su abuela, Estaba mas grande, mucho mas maduro que la última vez que lo vio.

-Hola mamá- aun enrojecía cuando la llamaba así , era tan joven para decirle de esa forma.

-Por qué no habías venido antes, te extrañábamos mucho..- le decía, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

-Yo también los extrañaba..

-Ven hijo, cuéntame¿Viniste de visita o a algo en especial?- preguntaba, mientras se acomodaban en el living central.

-No..o sea..¿no ha venido nadie especial por aquí.?- Preguntó preocupado. Algo malo intuyo ella de inmediato.

-¿Especial?..¿cómo especial?..

-Ehh... no nada, solo vine de visita- respondió nerviosamente-...quería estrenar un poco con mi padre.

-Ah...tu padre...- Quiso seguir interrogándole sobre el verdadero motivo de su visita , pero aquella pregunta cambio todo.

-Pasa algo mamá?

-Si ..yo..ya no estoy con él...

-Como que no estas con él...¿se fue?

-Han pasado muchas cosas en el ultimo tiempo..

Bulma comenzó con calma, con cada detalle que le narraba, el joven se veía mas y mas sorprendido, apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, le era imposible comprender como su padre pudo aguantar tanto viéndose humillado de esa forma.

-Siempre tuve miedo de que mi Padre se enterara de la verdad...

-Imagínate yo..

-Me siento tan culpable..yo llegué con todo esto...-dijo bajando su rostro con gran tristeza.

-No te sientas así..no es tu culpa, tu y mi "yo" creyeron lo que era mejor en ese entonces..si buscamos una culpable, fui yo por aceptar.

-Y si hablara con mi padre..

-No creo que te escuche...además debe estar preocupado de su "asunto".

-Aun no puedo creer eso...

De pronto una idea terrible pasó por la mente del muchacho.

-¿Como se llama la mujer que esta con mi Padre?- preguntó de golpe. Bulma lo miró extrañada por ese tono y le contestó

-...creo que Misato...algo así ¿porque?

-Misato...-"no pude ser" pensó, sus miedos se hicieron inmensos , - ¿cómo es ella?-pregunto aun mas bruscamente.

-Es joven..tiene mi color de pelo...¿por que quieres saber?..

"Por ello sentía esos dos ki juntos desde que llegué"...La vista del joven estaba en otro lado, todo encajaba perfectamente, pero ¿podría ser cierto lo que pensaba?

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?- preguntó su madre sacándolo de ese estado atónito

-No.. nada..me tengo que ir...

-Pero por que estas tan apurado , ni siquiera comerás con nosotros??

-No , tengo que arreglar un asunto urgente..

Rápidamente Trunks corrió hacia las afueras de Cap.C, saco una de sus naves y partió rumbo al Ki que lo llevaría donde esa mujer.

"Si esto es verdad seria catastrófico para todos, sobretodo para mi madre", ese pensamiento lo mantuvo durante todo el camino. Trunks tenia un motivo para haber venido desde el futuro, motivo que ocultó a su madre al darse cuenta que lo que buscaba no se encontraba justamente en donde debía... y no era precisamente su padre. Desde el primer momento en que llegó del futuro sintió que algo no andaba nada bien pero nunca pensó que fuera eso.

Aunque en el trayecto deseó que fuera un error lo que presentía, al llegar al departamento de Misato , lamentablemente ya no tuvo mas dudas, estaban juntos.

Disminuyo su ki lo mas que puso , no quería ser descubierto por Vegeta. Necesitaba que saliera para poder entrar y hablar con ella, su espera se hizo eterna ,mas de dos horas pasaron cuando Vegeta se dignó a salir, parecía listo para un nuevo entrenamiento, era la oportunidad exacta, esperó que su padre se alejara lo mas posible, y camino hasta el departamento de Misato, tratando todavía de mantener su ki lo mas bajo posible.

Estaba preocupado, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación tan delicada. Justo en la entrada derribó la puerta de un solo golpe, Misato al escuchar el estruendo salió de su cuarto asustada. Al ver al joven en la puerta, sus nervios al verse descubierta la carcomieron por completo.

-Trunks que haces aquí???-gritó con panico la joven.

-Que que hago aquí, que haces tu aquí con mi padre??

-Yo...yo..-apenas sabia que decir, estaba demasiado descolocada, sin embargo tomó fuerzas para continuar-...no.. te ..tengo que dar explicaciones!!- dijo no muy segura.

-Claro que me las debes, niña mal criada..¿que pretendes con todo esto?..

Los nervios del principio se formaron en enojo , temía que Vegeta llegara y viera todo esto descubriendo su vinculo con Trunks.

-Sal de aquí ahora!!- le exigió la muchacha con tono amenazante.

-Es tu madre, Misato!!

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de rabia al oir esa frase, que aunque era cierta, había tratado de ocultársela incluso a ella misma, para eliminar cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

-Sal de aquí!!!!- gritó mas fuerte la joven.

-¿Por que le haces esto??!!

-Ella no es mi mamá, no tengo por que tener respeto por ella. Mi mamá está en el futuro y tu lo sabes muy bien!!

-Siempre has sido caprichosa , pero nunca pensé que llegaras a tanto..-dijo Trunks acercandose poco a poco a ella con mirada casi aniquiladora.

-No es capricho Trunks, yo me enamoré..de verdad.- alegaba ella con ímpetu.

-No es cierto!!..le mientes a mi mamá , le mientes a él, le mientes a todo el mundo!!

-No miento!, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones, solo soy tu hermanastra, ni siquiera nos criamos juntos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.. estas dañando a muchas personas con tu comportamiento.

-Yo lo amo..-seguía ella sin importarle la desesperación de su hermano.

-Deja de decir eso , tu no amas a nadie...Se supone que llegarías a Capsula Corp ,por que no lo cumpliste!!..¿acaso nunca fuiste?..

-Si fui ..y ahí conocí a Vegeta , después la conocí a ella...pero en otras circunstancias...-explicó esquivando la mirada.

El comportamiento de su hermanastra ya lo exasperaba. No sabia como entrarla en razón.

-¿Como llegaste hasta este departamento?!!

-En realidad no se de quien es...estaba desocupado y...

-Misato!!!- exclamó angustiado, tratando encontrar un punto lógico en su conversación.

-No tenia donde ir...-reclamó angustiada.

-Si tenias!!, y ¿sabes que? nos vamos ahora mismo ...arreglas tus cosas..y larguémonos de aquí , no le diremos nada a mi madre cuando lleguemos¡¡me escuchaste!!

-No me voy..no me pienso mover de aquí!!- amenazó cruzándose de brazos

-Si.. tu vienes conmigo ahora...-le advirtió tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Estoy embarazada Trunks...no puedes hacerme esto..-le suplicó sollozando tratando de zafarse

-¿Así? pues no te creo...- le dijo apretándola mas fuerte.

Una fuerte voz los interrumpió.

-Trunks, suéltala ahora..!!!

Vegeta acababa de llegar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Trampas del Presente

ACTUALIZARE EL FIC MAS O MENOS EN TRES SEMANAS MAS..GRAX A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO EL FIC!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Trampas del Presente**

-Suéltala de inmediato!!

Vegeta comenzó a incrementar sus poderes de forma violenta, formando un gran campo de energía que provocó que algunos muebles se destruyeran por completo. Antes que el lugar se convirtiera en un campo de batalla, Trunks prefirió soltarla de inmediato. De pronto el joven observó que entremedio del caos, había quedado una carpeta abierta con las iniciales C.G .Corporación Geo...repentinamente supuso que aquello no era una simple coincidencia.

Casi en silencio y disimuladamente, tratando de que su padre no escuchara, Trunks le formuló la ultima pregunta a Misato.

-Solo dime una cosa..¿Tu padre está metido en esto verdad?

El silencio de Misato y su mirada asustada la delataron cabalmente. Antes de que su hermano siguiera con el interrogatorio , la joven comenzó a gritar.

-Vegeta ayúdame, me quiere lastimar!!

Vegeta empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien al ver que la actitud de su hijo no era precisamente de un ataque.

Antes de provocar mas conflicto Trunks salió del lugar a toda velocidad, no sin antes tomar la carpeta que le había llamado poderosamente la atención, provocando la ira de Misato al observar que Vegeta ni se inmutó con su huida.

-No vas hacer nada!!- alegó Misato apuntando a Trunks mientras volaba.

-Me da igual- contestó de mala gana , partiendo velozmente en dirección contraria a la del joven.

Si había llegado, en el momento que Misato discutía con Trunks, no era precisamente por salvarla, en realidad le importaba bastante poco lo que le pasara, lo único que le podría preocupar mas, era la descendencia sayayin que ésta esperaba. Sin embargo la curiosidad por ver nuevamente a Trunks fue su principal motivo por haber estado en ese instante. Hace mas de dos años no lo veía, quería observar que tan fuerte se había convertido. Había sentido lo poderoso de su ki mientras se dirigía a su entrenamiento, puesto que Trunks inconscientemente lo habría elevado por la discusión.

Sin duda ya no era el mismo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, ya estaba hecho un adulto, su presencia tenía linaje...Estaba seguro que él si era su hijo. No obstante aquel encuentro fue extraño, había algo cuando observó a los dos jóvenes discutiendo, que no le parecía muy claro , supuso de inmediato que el fin de Trunks no era lastimarla¿entonces a que había ido?, todo era una telaraña , que por el momento el saiya no le importó descifrar.

Trunks mientras tanto, encajaba todas sus dudas certeramente, ya estaba absolutamente seguro que el Padre de Misato era el culpable de todo. Aquella carpeta lo decía todo."como no me di cuenta antes" se repetía mientras la veía. Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta de que Misato verdaderamente se encontraba embarazada de Vegeta.

Sentía que tenia que contarle a alguien lo que había descubierto, así que se dirigió al hogar de Goku, era el único en quien podía confiar.

-Señor Goku- se escucho desde el cielo. Mientras el saiya traía en su espalda un gran pescado.

-Hola Trunks , que haces por acá, hace mucho que no vienes...-le hablaba mientras colocaba su futura comida sobre la mesa del jardín.

-Necesito hablar con usted de inmediato. ¿se encuentra solo?

-Si..Milk fue de compras con Goten y Gohan- el rostro de preocupación del joven , lo perturbó de inmediato-...¿sucede algo Trunks?

-Se trata de mi hermana.-respondió seriamente.

-¿Cual hermana?.- Preguntó confuso.

-Es mejor que le cuente desde el principio... En mi presente, tengo una hermana, su nombre es Misato, ella es menor que yo. Mi madre ,después de la muerte de mi papá, estuvo mucho tiempo sola, hasta que conoció a Riotta. El era un científico al igual que ella, vivieron mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que mi madre descubrió quien era realmente ese sujeto y las intenciones que tuvo en acercarse a nosotros, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde, ya había formado una familia junto él.

-Y que fue lo que descubrió?

-Riotta había sido discípulo de el doctor Maki Gero.

-Del doctor Maki Gero??!!

-Si y eso no es todo.., Riotta tenia las mismas intenciones que su maestro , pero quería llegar aun mas allá, deseaba obtener genes de distintos sayayins para poder crear una raza guerrera aun mas destructiva que los androides, necesitaba revivir sayayines puros para posteriormente dominarlos a su antojo, como Frezeer lo había hecho anteriormente. Como en mi tiempo solo quedábamos yo y Gohan , se acercó a mi madre para poder estudiarnos de a poco y así sacar la mayor información posible. Para sus propósitos utilizó secretamente una organización llamada Corporación Geo de propiedad del doctor Maki Gero.

Cuando mi madre se enteró de su plan nos alejó de Riotta inmediatamente. Sin embargo dos meses después ,cuando mi hermana acababa de cumplir nueve años, unos hombres ordenados por él la raptaron sin dejar ninguna huella de su existencia. La buscamos por muchas horas, en todas partes la negaban, nadie había visto nada, extrañamente ni siquiera podía sentir su Ki...al día siguiente nos enteramos que la ciudad donde se encontraba Corporación Geo, se hallaba completamente destruida por culpa de los androides. Según los informes de la prensa, entre las victimas se encontraban Misato y su padre..ya no había nada que hacer... De todos modos todo lo que sucedió le sirvió a mi madre para elaborar su investigación genética que acabó con que usted sea el padre de Trunks de este presente.

-A..ya veo...pero entonces tu hermana...esta muerta?.

-No... hace dos años llegó a nuestra casa presentándose como Misato, por su puesto que de primera no le creímos , sin embargo tras someterse a unas pruebas, resultó ser cierto. Nos dijo que ni ella ni su padre habían muerto en esa explosión, fue una mentira de él para huir con ella...también nos contó que quería conocernos y por eso escapó de Riotta...lamentablemente creí que era cierto... Al principio fue complicado vivir con ella, era bastante distinta a nosotros, nunca la pudimos controlar...por ello mi madre decidió que fuera a este presente , acá está todo mucho mejor, la destrucción que hay en mi dimensión no tiene limites, aun no se ha podido recuperar lo perdido por los ataques de los androides...pensamos que quizás aquí se tranquilizaría , la idea era que viniera a vivir con mi madre..pero nunca lo cumplió...de hecho yo vine hasta esta época a ver que tal andaba...fuimos tan confiados...

-Aun no entiendo cual es tu preocupación específicamente- cuestionó Goku aun confuso con lo que escuchaba.

-Esto- contesto señalándole al sayia la carpeta que había encontrado en casa de Misato

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó tomando la carpeta y mirandola extrañado.

-Es una carpeta con el logotipo de Corporación Geo, en ella se encuentra el objetivo de Misato.

-¿Objetivo?

-Si señor Goku...Misato se encuentra embarazada de mi padre.

-QUE!!!!-exalto Goku bastante sorprendido-...entonces Misato es la mujer que...

-Si..ella es...-dijo sonrojándose-...al principio creí que solo era un capricho, como los de siempre, pero al leer el contenido de la carpeta, me di cuenta de mi error, todo esta muy bien estudiado, Riotta desea ese descendiente de sayayin para elaborar sus planes nuevamente, para ello esta utilizando a su hija. Seguramente Misato capto información valiosa mientras vivía con nosotros, sobretodo las investigaciones que hicimos de usted y su hijo con mi madre.

-Pero entonces tenemos que avisarle a Vegeta!!

-No nos escuchará...Usted es el único en que puedo confiar ahora.

-¿Pero entonces que podemos hacer?..Tu crees que ese tal Riotta haya viajado en el tiempo junto con Misato

-Es lo mas probable...aunque reconozco que no he podido sentir su ki..Sin embargo hay algo mas extraño...según esta carpeta, el objetivo ya esta cumplido desde hace dos meses..entonces no entiendo por que Misato aun continua aquí...no comprendo por que no se han ido...

Las preguntas eran muchas, era imposible descifrar tanto en un día. Goku le dio alojamiento por esa noche, sabia que el día siguiente seria difícil, tenia que contarle todo a su madre de éste presente, así se lo hizo saber Goku , de algún modo el sayia estaba en la razón , no podían esconderle algo tan importante como el paradero de su desconocida hija, era la única esperanza que podría ayudar a Misato , y hasta al mismo Vegeta.

Era de noche, mas de las tres de la madrugada. Vegeta aun no llegaba a su nuevo hogar. Misato estaba sola arropada en su cama, se sentía intranquila. No podía dormir pensando que quizás Trunks había contado todo, eso de seguro la acabaría.

Se encontraba demasiado y cada vez mas enamorada de Vegeta, sin embargo sospechaba que tarde o temprano el sayia la dejaría, estaba conciente que cada vez la evitaba mas, y su mirada era mas esquiva. Las dos semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos en vez de felicidad habían sido una pesadilla, tanto para ella como para él. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, aunque tenia la esperanza de un cambio. De algún modo se culpaba por haber escapado el plan de sus manos, su padre la había llevado a eso y ya no se podía detener y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Un gran portazo dio indicación de la llegada de Vegeta, caminó por la sala , aun un poco destruida por lo sucedido en la mañana y llegó hasta el cuarto de Misato. Fríamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Mientras ella hacia que dormía.

-Me voy de aquí Misato- manifestó Vegeta, haciendo saltar de la cama repentinamente a la joven- No aguanto mas..ésto no funcionó.

Misato escuchaba con pavor lo que temía desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Pero no puedes hacerme esto, estoy embarazada?- alegaba angustiada

-Te puedes cuidar sola, Bulma lo hizo perfectamente.

Un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de la muchacha al escuchar el nombre de su madre en la voz de Vegeta.

-¿Es por ella verdad?..¿vas a volver donde ella?..después de todo lo que hizo!!

Vegeta al escuchar tal acusación , se descolocó bastante.

-Yo no dije eso...me voy de aquí, es todo!!..agradece que te aviso-le advirtió con pesadez

-Pero por que ,cual es la razón?, pensé que ya estabas claro...que me elegiste a mi.- repetía sollozando

-Esta no es una vida para mi niña!!, no lo fue antes, menos lo es ahora!!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas asustando a la joven-...No puedo Misato..-dijo ya mas pausadamente.

-¿Y donde te vas?.

-Lejos de este inmundo planeta, a mi verdadero destino, el único destino de un verdadero sayayin!!.. El espacio , el conquistar planetas. Eso es lo que quiero!!

-Tu ya no eres así...recuérdalo- dijo acercándose al sayia queriendo acariciarlo.

-No quiero recordarlo- contestó afligido, empujándola despacio y caminando hacia la salida sin mirarla.

Era cierto, las dos semanas que Vegeta había vivido con la joven, lo había hecho comprender, que este molde de "nueva familia" no era lo que buscaba, no encontró nada en Misato que le permitiera quedarse, por mas alivio que le dio en el momento mas duro de su vida, le fue imposible poder soportarla. Lo que sentía por ella no se comparaba en nada lo que alguna vez sintió por Bulma. No podía engañarse así mismo, no aguantaba mas al lado de ella. Comprendió que no había mas remedio que escapar, salir de todo esto como lo debió haber hecho el primer momento, era lo mejor. Al menos se iba con la satisfacción de haber dejado una descendencia aquí en la tierra.

La única manera de escapar era utilizando una nave de Capsula Corp, por ello se dirigió hasta allá.

Sigilosamente entró a la Corporación sin que ninguno de los guardias se diera cuenta. No quería que nadie se enterara de su presencia. Camino hasta el laboratorio del Dr Brieff, buscando la mejor nave posible.

Mientras tanto en sus respectivos dormitorios Bulma y Chibi Trunks dormían placidamente...De pronto algo en el interior del niño hace que éste despierte de un sobresalto.

-Papá!!- Grito el niño desesperado levantándose de inmediato y corriendo hasta el cuarto de su madre

-Mamá mamá mamá!!- Le grito insistentemente.

-Q..que..quieres..-preguntó ella apenas despertando.

-Es mi papá esta aquí- la zamarreaba él, empujándola para que se levantara.

-Vegeta está aquí? "eso es imposible"

-Si..sii!!- la alegría del chico hizo que saliera velozmente, corriendo hacia donde sentía el Ki de Vegeta, Bulma lo siguió aun sin entender mucho lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

Vegeta aun continuaba buscando una nave que le sirviera, su angustiosa búsqueda convirtió al laboratorio en un desastre. De pronto la voz de Chibi Trunks gritando por él, lo paraliza de inmediato. A penas pudo reaccionar cuando el niño abre la puerta y corre hacia él abrazándole las piernas y saltando de felicidad.

-Papá, papá!!..¿te quedaras con nosotros?!!..si si si- seguía vociferando el niño con gran entusiasmo.

Vegeta aun atónito con la escena que veía, seguía sin reaccionar, repentinamente al levantar su vista vio a Bulma observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Vegeta?..- Preguntó la peliazul sintiendo viva aun la esperanza.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo..dejen reviews por fis...gracias a todos!!**


	10. Volver a Empezar

**Capitulo 10: Volver a empezar**.

-Que haces aquí?

Era todo tan extraño, durante mucho tiempo creyó que no lo volvería a ver, ahora ahí parado justo frente a ella , parecía imposible.

Sus miradas se encontraron, con extrañeza se observaron por algunos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar, menos Bulma que no entendía el motivo de su llegada. Vegeta trato de desviar la atmósfera inquietante, arrojando a Trunks contra la pared, prosiguiendo de inmediato la búsqueda de una capsula que le sirviera para su viaje

Bulma fue hasta su hijo, que acostumbrado a los juegos de golpes combativos, no le causo mayor sorpresa la reacción de su padre.

-Ahí..eso me dolió..no quiero jugar así- se quejaba el niño mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

-Sigues siendo un bruto- le reclamo la peliazul furiosa, ya resignada a que su visita no era lo que esperaba, luego se volvió hacia su hijo y lo acaricio con delicadeza- ...es mejor que vayas a tu pieza.

-Pero yo quiero estar con mi papá- le suplicaba el niño, mientras ella veía como Vegeta seguía destruyendo el laboratorio con sus manos tratando de buscar algo que ella ignoraba

-Mañana, ahora no Trunks..

-Pero mamá..- seguía el niño a punto de llorar, aferrado a la bata de la mujer

-Trunks! Ya basta!- le regañó , mirándolo de una forma, que alertaba al chico que su madre no se encontraba de buen animo.

-Esta bien...-asintió resignado-.¿Mañana vamos a jugar todo el día verdad papá?- dijo acercándose a su padre, pero su Bulma lo detuvo antes que se aproximara mas al sayia.

Vegeta en tanto seguía sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía con ellos, estaba absorto en encontrar esa nave y salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible. Estar cerca de ellos hacia su búsqueda eterna.

-Si ..si va a jugar todo el día contigo ahora ve...-dijo tomando al chico de la mano y llevándolo a la puerta.

Con sin mucho animo Chibi Trunks salió del laboratorio. Bulma lo observó hasta estar segura de que fuera hasta su cuarto, así podría hablar mas tranquila con Vegeta.

-No le tenias para que mentir- Dijo el príncipe en tono arisco

-Es un niño ¿Que quieres? Que le mienta y le diga que su padre no lo quiere ver!

-Que yo sepa Kakaroto siempre viene ¿o no?- dijo con sarcásmo arrogante, acongojando de sobremanera a la mujer.

-No digas eso..tu sabes...

-Necesito una nave!!- interrumpió Vegeta tratando de esquivar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Una nave? Y para que quieres una?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Me largo de este inmundo planeta.- respondió el sayia, perturbando a la pleliazul

-Que!?..- reaccionó temiendo algo peor, el problema era que no sabia como preguntarle, nerviosa comenzó a darse vuelta por la habitación, mientras Vegeta seguía botando estantes de cápsulas causando un gran desorden-.. Y ...emmm y te vas a ir...con ella..- preguntó en tono muy bajo y asustada por la respuesta.

-No seas ridícula..- dijo deteniendo su búsqueda abruptamente y fijando su vista al suelo.

-Pero que ella no esperaba...

-Ya deja de preguntar idioteces y dime si tienes una nave o no!!- arremetió acercándose agitado junto a ella.

-No me grites vegeta, y no, no tengo una!!

Los gritos y el ruido del desastre del laboratorio hicieron que los padres de Bulma se despertaran. Temerosos, se levantaron de inmediato, dirigiéndose al lugar del alboroto.

-Hija mía que es ese escándalo?- preguntó su Padre, mientras su gatito se acurrucaba en sus brazos

-OOHH apuesto vegeta, volviste- exclamó la Sra. Brieff felizmente al ver a su amado yerno

-No!! él ya se va!!..-gritó la peliazul furiosa

-No me pienso ir hasta que me entregues una nave- la increpó Vegeta arrinconándola en la pared

-Ya te dije que no tengo!- insistía tratando de alejarlo con sus manos.

-Pero Vegeta , si quieres una nave, dile a mi esposo que te haga una- dijo tranquilamente su madre, dando , según ella, la mejor solución posible al conflicto. Los dos quedaron atónitos con el ofrecimiento.- ¿Verdad que puedes hacer una?-preguntó la mujer mirando a su marido.

-Bueno, si claro...-contestó el Sr Brieff sin mucho mas que decir.

-Mamá!!! Como se te ocurre!!- alegó Bulma, que aunque acostumbrada con los disparates de su madre, esto había sido el colmo.

-En cuento tiempo!!- preguntó Vegeta alejándose de Bulma y yendo en tono amenazante donde su ex suegro.

-Tres días...creo..- contestó temeroso..tapando su rostro con sus manos, mientras su gato se escondia tras él

-Eso es mucho!!

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer una en menos tiempo..

-Te puedes quedar en tu antigua habitación mientras tanto ¿Qué dices Vegeta?.-ofreció la Sra Brieff, mientras su hija quería solo ahorcarla.

El sayia gruño ante la propuesta, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, si no aceptaba estaba condenado a vivir en la tierra para siempre, sin embargo el aceptar también significaba volver a sus recuerdos..y no todos eran buenos. Todos observaban al sayia esperando la respuesta que iba a dar, excepto Bulma que se hacia la indiferente respecto al tema evitando mirarlo.

-Esta bien..- contestó

Su respuesta hizo que los ojos de la peliazul se fijaran en él nuevamente. El sayia también la observo antes de marchar a su antigua habitación , los dos sabían perfectamente que desde ahora , así tan cerca, estaban en "peligro".

Como es de esperar ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche, Vegeta por un lado sentía todo el tiempo que aceptar ese hospedaje había sido un error, dormir en aquella cama que por mucho tiempo lo acompaño en su soledad, lo perturbaba de manera infinita. Temía tanto sentirse acorralado por sus sentimientos hacia Bulma y no poder salir jamás de Capsula Corp, fue por ello que se prometió así mismo inquietarse lo menos posible por su presencia, era el único medio posible para salir del paso esos tres días.

Bulma en tanto , deseaba que la estadía de Vegeta en su casa no perturbara la vida de Trunks, su hijo lo extrañaba mucho y temía que Vegeta le dijera algo que acabara su feliz niñez por completo.

En la mañana siguiente Bulma no le dirigió en ningún instante la palabra a su madre, quien tomaba desayuno pasivamente en la mesita de la cocina. Aun estaba furiosa por la impertinencia de ayer.

-¿Vegeta no se ha levantado?- preguntó la sra Brieff mientras acercaba un nuevo pastelillo para degustar.

-No- respondió una gruñona peliazul, con rostro bastante desaliñado , producto de una mala noche.

-Ah es una lastima..se va perder todos estos panecillos que compre en la mañana..oh Bulma a propósito..Yamcha llamó por teléfono y dijo que pasaba a recogerte a las ocho.

-Oh es cierto, ayer había prometido salir con él...lo había olvidado por completo.

El aviso de su madre hizo que cambiara su expresión al instante. Dudo mucho tiempo en aceptar una cita con él, y justo cuando se había decidido, la visita de Vegeta la hace preguntarse si en realidad habia sido una buena decicion decirle que "si" a aquella cena con su ex.

-No creo que sea buena idea salir hoy con él..- pensó en voz alta sin percatarse quien la acababa de escuchar.

-Veo que volviste con el sabandija- ironizó Vegeta quien justo en ese instante apareció junto a ellas , abriendo el refrigerador de golpe, buscando algo de comida.

-No he vuelto con él- contestó seria, dando rápidamente un sorbo a su té

-Me importa bastante poco si lo haces o no- contestó el sayia cerrando de un gran portazo el refrigerador y marchándose del lugar con un gran trozo de pollo en sus manos.

Luego de la "gran conversación" del desayuno, la peliazul se encerró en su cuarto, no quiso ver ni escuchar a nadie, se escondió en el único lugar que había sido testigo de su martirio. Odió las palabras de Vegeta, se preguntaba si de verdad le importaba bastante poco si reiniciaba su vida al lado de otra persona. "_A quien engaño, Vegeta tiene todo el derecho a odiarme, nunca me va a perdonar_ _y yo tampoco a él" _pensaba melancólica mientras tomaba en sus manos una foto que se había sacado junto a él hace mas de un año, cuando a duras penas obligó a Vegeta a que saliera en ella Se veian muy felices en aquella imagen_."Ya no tiene sentido vivir en un luto eterno"_ Se dijo mientras acariciaba la fotografía con delicadeza, pensando en los momentos en paz de aquel entonces, se preguntaba por que su destino había querido que todo terminara tan mal, por que no pudo ser mas fuerte.

Cogió la fotografía y la arrugo con crudeza, descargando en ella toda la rabia que sentía. Unas lagrimas se dejaron caer mientras la fotografía se destruía por completo"_Es la ultima vez que lloro por ti... adiós Vegeta". _Dijo dejando caer lo que quedaba del retrato y secándose las lagrimas, prometió ser la misma mujer de antes.

Mientras tanto Mirai Trunks se preparaba para su gran desafió..contarle todo a su madre. Sabia que seria difícil, pero se sentía listo. Se levanto temprano, apenas tuvo apetitito para comer los suculentos platos que prepara Milk, quería salir lo mas pronto de este problema. Asi que justo a las doce partió a lo que seria su gran misión.

Casi al llegar, la presencia cercana del Ki de su padre le extraño bastante. Aterrizó con cuidado en los exteriores de la mansión, observando en todas las direcciones tratando de descifrar si el poder que sentía era real o solo imaginación suya.

-Trunks que bueno verte otra vez!!- le saludo su madre desde la ventana del segundo piso, bajando enseguida. Al abrir la puerta en vez de un saludo por parte de su hijo solo recibió una pregunta.

-Por que mi padre esta aquí?-preguntó alterado.

-Ah...Si es una larga historia..pero ven...

A Mirai Trunks , mas que perturbarle la presencia de su padre en casa, le preocupaba Misato , creía perfectamente posible que Vegeta hubiera sido capaz de matarla si se entero de la verdad.

-No..no puedo ahora..es mejor que me vaya..

-¿Qué? otra vez?..siempre vienes y haces lo mismo..- Se quejo su madre ya harta por la reaccion de su hijo.

-Te prometo que te contare todo algún día..pero ahora no puedo.-dijo el joven saliendo de prisa hacia el departamento de su hermana.

Su angustia se tranquilizo al sentir su Ki en las afueras del departamento, al ingresar al el notó que el desastre se encontraba intacto desde la ultima vez que lo vio, su hermana estaba arrinconada en la pared, sus ojos enrojecidos reflejaban que había llorado bastante. Trunks se acerco a ella y la abrazo tratando de consolarla, sabia que cualquier gesto era en vano, su hermana estaba devastada.

-Lo siento mucho..-dijo el joven mientras su hermana se acurrucaba junto a él.

-Esta con ella verdad...-preguntó casi segura de la respuesta.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias..

-No.. pero era lógico...-respondió con voz quebrada

Trunks la beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente, no sabía que mas hacer por ella.

-Vámonos de aquí, regresemos, es lo mejor para todos, podemos criar a mi sobrino juntos, mi mamá va estar feliz de tener un nieto...alejémonos de Riotta..- Al escuchar el nombre de su Padre , la muchacha se corrió de los brazos de su hermano, mirándolo asustada-...si Misato se todo su plan..ya no lo puedes negar.

Misato comenzó a llorar, esquivo su mirada y tras un largo minuto de silencio, que desconcertó a su hermano, confesó una cruda realidad.

-No..yo..no estoy embarazada Trunks...lo perdí..

-Que?..

-Lo perdí hace dos semanas...

-Pero como?, por que no dijiste nada!!..Riotta te amenazo te dijo algo¿es otro plan verdad?... ¡Contesta Misato! - le preguntaba su hermano desesperado mientras la tomaba de los brazos, tratando de encontrar cualquier respuesta.

-Mi papá esta muerto!!-Grito ella, dejando atónito al joven.

-Riotta..muerto..-dijo entre cortado-..¿qué paso Misato?

-Me vas a odiar...

-Misato dime lo que pasó!..te lo exijo!- le decía zamarreándola nuevamente.

Apenas sabia como empezar a contar la historia, aun estaba aturdida por todos los acontecimientos que no se sentía preparada para describirle a su hermano todo lo sucedido. Se levanto del suelo y caminó por la habitación tratando de darse animo y así fue como comenzó a narrar aquel día..

-Un día..fui hasta el laboratorio de mi padre, me había llamado urgente para decirme acerca de unos cálculos mal hechos algo así...fui hasta allá y comenzó a explicarme con mas detalle la situación...me dijo que había conseguido otra forma de obtener sayaines puros y que ya no era necesario que engendrara un hijo de Vegeta. 

-Cual era la otra forma...?

-Secuestrando a Trunks de esta dimensión..

**

* * *

****Flash Back**

Eso fue lo que le explico su padre mientras dejaba ver una leve sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo Misato conocía y le aterraba desde niña.

-¿Al niño?..pero ¿por que?..no es necesario...yo voy a tener uno..- le decía la muchacha, mientras su padre empacaba todo su laboratorio, prestándole poca atención a su hija.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo Misato, tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible...

-Pero por que...-preguntaba la joven sin entender mucho la reaccion abrupta de su padre.

-Tu comportamiento fue demasiado lento, ni siquiera has podido sacar una información útil ese sayayin Vegeta, si nos quedamos mas tiempo tu madre se puede dar cuenta. Nuestro tiempo era valioso Misato y lo desaprovechaste enamorándote de ese inútil, no te comportaste como debiste, te dije mil veces que dejaras tus sentimientos de lados... pero claro..saliste tan idiota como ella.

Su padre estaba visiblemente furioso por la conducta de su hija, durante bastante tiempo trato de dejarla hacer su trabajo , pero él tenia razón , a medida que pasaban los días Misato estaba cada vez mas alejada de él , tanto así que ya ni siquiera le informaba a diario como lo hacia antes, si seguía ese camino la iba a terminar perdiendo para siempre y eso no le convenía, mas que mas era su principal espía.

-No fue mi intención..solo sucedió..

- El juego se acabo, nos largamos , tu , yo y ese niño mugroso.- dijo en tono autoritario.

- Perdóname papá..desde hoy haré las cosas mejor, pero no me obligues a ir...te lo suplico- imploraba la muchacha tratando lo mas posible conmover a su padre.

-Lo siento.. pero ya no puedo confiar en ti...se que no me hubieras entregado a tu hijo cuando naciera...por eso tuve que hacerlo...

-¿Hacer?..que cosa hiciste...

-Lo lamento hija...

Justo en ese momento un liquido rojizo comenzó a caer desde su entre pierna, al tocarlo con sus manos, estas se llenaron de sangre, el dolor que empezó a sentir en su vientre se hizo cada vez mas insoportable, punzadas agudas y desgarradoras le advirtieron de inmediato de una perdida. Recostada en el suelo y retorciéndose de la intensidad del dolor, levantó su mano para pedir ayuda a su padre , pero fue en vano, él en un rincón solo le importaba ordenar su escritorio para la partida del lugar. La vista de la joven se nublaba cada vez mas, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecía.

-Pronto me lo agradecerás, dar a luz a este niño hubiera sido tu perdicion.

Misato comprendió de inmediato que su padre había tenido que ver en todo lo que le estaba pasando, recordó unas pastillas que Riotta le había dado hace unos días antes, según él, eran vitaminas para un mejor crecimiento del feto.

-Que le hiciste...por Kami...como pudiste..

-Eres ingenua al igual que tu madre.-dijo burlandose de la desgracia de su hija.

-Me las vas a pagar..-amenazó la muchacha mientras su padre le dio un liquido para beber diciéndole que con el se sentiría mejor...y así fue..

**Final Flash Back**

* * *

-No se como fue..creo que fue ese liquido...de pronto el dolor paso...de hecho después ...la sangre se detuvo..y me perdí..solo se que me abalancé contra él..trate de golpearlo, solo quería desahogarme por lo que me había hecho...no recuerdo muy bien lo que vino después..creo que lo empuje..algo así...y...se golpeo aquí- dijo señalando nerviosa el lado derecho de su cabeza-...fue un accidente.. 

-¿Murió al instante?-preguntó Trunks aun atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Si...fue horrible...

-Quizás lo que te dio fueron pastillas del ermitaño por eso aumentaste tanto tu fuerza...seguro que se robo las que tenia guardadas

-No lo se..fue tan extraño..

-¿Aun está en el laboratorio?- preguntó Trunks, pensando que seria buena idea hechar un vistaso en aquel lugar.

-Creo que si..al verlo así , salí corriendo, nunca mas volví a ese lugar...quise irme, pero Vegeta llegó aquella noche diciendo que se venia a vivir conmigo..no le podía decir que ya no tenia al bebe, me iba a dejar..por eso seguí mintiendo..aunque en el fondo sabia que algún día me iba a abandonar de todas formas.

-Lamento tanto todo lo que has pasado...no crees que es mejor...

-Si- le interrumpió-...tienes razón..ya no hay nada que hacer aquí...-se resignó la joven.

-Que bueno que lo hayas entendido, te cuidaremos mucho cuando lleguemos, nunca te dejaremos sola , te lo prometo- dijo Trunks mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-Lo se...sin embargo..antes de irme...me gustaría despedirme de Vegeta..

-Que,pero por que!!- exclamó aterrado de que fuera otra artimaña infantil de su hermana

-Como por que?...tengo derecho, por favor Trunks...

-No se si es buena idea...

-Por favor...-suplicó la muchacha-...te juro que luego de esto hare lo que me pidas

-Esta bien..pero cuidado con lo que haces.-Le advirtio su hermano antes que se le ocurra hacer cualquier locura.

-Sabes algo Trunks...mi papá tenia razon en algo...jamas le hubiera entregado a mi hijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado..!! pronto nueva actualizacion...grax por leer...y dejen review porfis...**


	11. Sigues en Mi

**Capitulo 11: Sigues en Mi**

-Cual crees que sea el mejor?- preguntó a su madre, mientras sostenía dos hermosos vestidos recientemente comprados por su progenitora en la tienda mas exclusiva de la ciudad.

-No se hija..mm déjame ver..quizás el rojo..

-Si es verdad, es el mas lindo..tienes un gusto increíble..

-Oye hija..tu crees que sea bueno que salieras con Yamcha ahora que Vegeta se encuentra en casa..-pregunto su madre con el mayor cuidado posible, para no enfadar a su hija.

-No veo el problema..-respondió la peliazul mientras se colocaba el vestido en su baño privado

-Bulma hija, yo no quisiera meterme en tus cosas pero...no se dañen mas...creo que tanto tu como Vegeta merecen una nueva oportunidad..por Trunks , por ti, no has visto lo demacrada que estas...

La peliazul abrió la puerta del baño de golpe, detestaba que su madre se involucrara en su vida, sobretodo en problemas sentimentales, desde niña hacia lo mismo...De todos modos lo que mas odio en ese momento fue que le dijeran demacrada.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes mamá, y es mejor que nunca te enteres...y ¿sabes que? tienes razón , es mejor que no te metas.

Su madre salió de la habitación sin seguir insistiendo sobre el tema, el comportamiento de su hija era cada vez mas insoportable, aunque siempre fue una mujer despistada, era notorio que los cambios de animo de su princesa comenzaron desde que su relación con Vegeta comenzó a flaquear, lamentaba no poder ayudarla como quisiera...pero ella tenia razón, había muchas cosas que ignoraba y quizás no era mala idea dar un paso al lado.

Bulma tomó su peine favorito y comenzó lentamente a cepillase su cabello recién lavado , mientras imaginaba la forma de que detendría a su ex novio si intentaba sobrepasarse con ella, lo conocía tan bien que era lógico que se atrevería hacer algo así durante la velada. Cogió las pinturas mas caras que poseía y se maquillo suavemente, se miro por unos segundos y descubrió que la antigua Bulma aun se encontraba ahí, no había muerto como creyó durante mucho tiempo...el enorme escote del vestido reflejaba la joven figura que aun conservaba "_Wuau me veo bastante bien_", pensó mientras movía el espejo de un lado a otro..."_Supongo que no te arreglaste así para que te viera Vegeta ¿verdad?_" reflexionó asustada por su propio inconsciente.

-Señorita Bulma ya llegaron a buscarla- interrumpió una de sus sirvientas golpeándole ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto.

-Gracias..dile que ya bajo...

Al salir de la habitación vio que su hijo se acercaba tristemente hacia ella, apenas aguantando un gran lloriqueo.

-Que pasa Trunks?..-pregunto su madre encorvándose hacia él.

-Mi papá no quiere jugar conmigo, me dijo que me largara y que no me quería cerca de él nunca mas, hasta me dijo que buscara otro papá...

"_Desgraciado_" pensó ella mientras secaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de su hijo.

-Te dije que no te le acercaras por que no me haces caso...

-Pero es que...- al ver fruncir el seño a su madre, acepto su regaño-...esta bien..

Bulma no pudo disimular su tristeza al ver así a su hijo, estaba pagando por los errores de ellos y aquello era injusto.

-Tengo una idea..¿Te gustaría ir donde Goku? Así puedes jugar con Goten..¿qué te parece?

-Bueno...

-Le diré a tu abuela que te vaya a dejar ¿ok?

Sin embargo, antes de avisarle a su madre, tendría primero una buena charla con Vegeta, necesitaba ponerles los puntos sobre las ies, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos, sobretodo a puntos que ella ya no toleraría. Así fue que camino a paso firmes hasta donde se encontraba el sayayin.

Agitado y entrenando como en los viejos tiempo, Vegeta estaba concentrado dando golpes al aire, mientras su sudor se intensificaba cada vez mas. Como extrañaba sentirse de esa forma dentro de su famosa cápsula de gravedad, que por tantos años le sirvió de apoyo. No obstante no todo era alegría para el príncipe, algunos signos de arrepentimiento se dejaban ver en el alma del sayia, tratar así a Trunks no lo orgullecía, pero tampoco podía rebajarse a sentir mas aprecio por ese chiquillo del que desafortunadamente tenía.

De pronto, un gran portazo interrumpió su entrenamiento. Era ella. Vegeta se inmovilizo de inmediato, la mujer se veía radiante, su vestido dibujaba su esbelta figura, como ninguno otro lo había hecho. Lamentablemente el rostro de furia de la peliazul echaba por tierra cualquier intento de seducción.

-No te permitiré que le hagas esto a Trunks¡Entiende que es un niño!- Le increpó ella con todas sus fuerzas

-A mi eso no me importa!! A esa edad yo era mucho mas hombre que él , además sabes perfectamente que no tengo por que tener respeto por él , ya lo soporté suficiente...dile de una buena vez quien es su padre y que me deje en paz.

-Ya basta!, si crees que me vas a seguir hiriendo con eso , te equivocas, me aburrí de sentirme culpable, ya me hartaste Vegeta..y si quieres buscar un culpable empieza por ti, ya que gracias a tu inferioridad de poder comparado al de Goku, hicieron que tuviera que tener un hijo con él.

-Como te atreves...

-Claro que me atrevo!!, eres un desgraciado...no se como pude enamorarme de ti y aguantarte tanto..eres tan infeliz que hasta abandonaste a la otra estúpida estando embarazada¿Te encanta eso verdad? Parece que fuera tu especialidad...no has cambiado en nada, incluso me atrevería a decir que estas peor... al menos antes hacías sufrir a personas que no le importabas, pero ahora...disfrutas ver el dolor de los que te aman.

-Eso no es cierto..yo me calle mucho por ti y lo sabes muy bien..

-Si claro..te callaste tanto que fuiste corriendo a los brazos de otra..no me vengas con cuentos...ni tu ni yo tenemos excusas de lo que nos hicimos.

Un sonido de alarma desde su intercomunicador personal alertó a Bulma de que alguien la llamaba.

-Bulma hija...donde estas...no te encuentro en casa.

-Si mamá..estoy un poco ocupada..-respondió mientras observaba a su madre en una diminuta pantalla desde su muñequera.

-Yamcha pregunta por que te tardas tanto, dice que tiene reservaciones en un restorant..

- Esta bien mamá dile que ya voy...

-Ah..se me olvidaba..una niña pregunta por Vegeta dice que es urgente...¿la hago pasar?

Los dos se miraron de inmediato, era obvio de quien se trataba.

-Si..hazla pasar...- contestó apagando el intercomunicador, luego mirando hacia él-..Parece que te vienen a ver...trata de no ser tan cobarde con ella como lo hiciste conmigo.-sentenció mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

-Y tu que me dices...eres tan insecto como él..supongo que se están entendiendo nuevamente.-comentó sarcástico por la visita de Yamcha.

-De todas formas es mas hombre que tu...-Afirmó por último, dejando al sayia con una gran vena de ira en la frente.

Cerrando la compuerta y respirando profundo, "_Espero que cuando vuelva se haya ido...Oh Kami ayúdame por favor a no verlo mas..._" caminó lo mas digna que pudo, mientras que con un pequeño espejo se arreglaba el maquillaje. Se sentía aliviada..sintió una gran paz en su corazón y mucha de su angustia se fue por completo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta trasera de la cocina, la misma en la que sigilosamente había salido unos minutos atrás para encontrarse con Vegeta. Tomó un poco de agua y marchó hasta el salón comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bulma estas bellísima...- indicó Yamcha al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas, de esos que hace mucho tiempo no le regalaban.

-Gracias...

En tanto en el exterior de la casa, Misato a pasos lentos se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta. La histeria la carcomía, se arrepentía haberle prometido a su hermano que no haría nada por retenerlo, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, pero ya no podía hacer nada, Trunks la vigilaba unos metros mas allá, atento a cualquier cambio de actitud, en definitiva, estaba condenada a su despedida.

Vegeta que aun se encontraba dentro de la capsula, estaba en cólera, la reciente discusión con Bulma lo había puesto en un estado de enojo pocas veces visto...y decir eso ya era demasiado. "_Miserable como pudo decirme que soy inferior a kakaroto , y mas...decirme que ese insecto es mas hombre que yo...esto no se lo voy a perdonar, idiota e idiota yo también por dejarme manipular por tanto tiempo, nadie trata así al príncipe de los sayayins y tu menos que nadie, que no eres nada... me las vas a paga maldita perra..." _Fue su ultima reacción para que de un solo golpe abriera la compuerta de la cápsula...estaba dispuesto a todo...sin embargo no espero encontrarse con Misato frente a él.

-Que haces tu aquí..

-Yo..he...necesito hablar contigo.-contestó Misato, apenas saliendole el habla.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías...vete a tu casa..no se a que viniste!!

-No son tonterías créeme...te quitare poco tiempo..

Justo en ese instante Vegeta se percató , que unas coquetas risas provenían desde la entrada de la casa. "_Seguro es ella..ahora si que no te salvas"_ caminó hasta allá , importándole bastante poco que Misato hiciera esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos por tratar de hablarle.

-Estas hermosa..-repetía un insistente Yamcha sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Lo se.. ya me lo dijiste...

Sin duda la mente de la peliazul estaba en la discusión con Vegeta, no por estar arrepentida, sino por las consecuencias que ello podría tener, sobretodo si le afectaban a su hijo.

-Pero tienes que cambiar el animo...te prometo que lo pasaras muy bien conmigo...

-Si se..es que...

La interrupción de su frase se debía a que a lo lejos la silueta de Vegeta se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ellos.

-Vegeta...

-No, yo soy Yamcha..

-No idiota!! Mira hacia allá viene Vegeta..-le indicó la peliazul apuntando al rabioso sayia -...de seguro armará un escándalo por lo que le dije..

-Ese miserable..no te preocupes, estaré aquí para defenderte...

-No!...tengo una idea mejor...¡Bésame!

En realidad no estaba segura de su "gran idea", pero algo en su interior le dijo que si quería que se fuera pronto de su casa...esa era la mejor solución.

-Que??!- exaltó Yamcha, confundido y a la vez entusiasmado con la idea.

-Si..así se alejará..

-Pues yo creo así me va a matar..- es cierto que estaba entusiasmado, pero no era tan tonto para dejarse morir por ello.

-No lo hará...confía en mi...

Yamcha aun con poco convencimiento de lo que hacia, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la peliazul, sin embargo ella se apresuró mas y los apretó fuertemente contra ella. Vegeta no hizo mas que detener su andar frente a tal espectáculo, pudo matar a los dos ahí mismo si hubiese querido, pero apenas lograba moverse, el cólera que en un primer momento lo dominaba, se transformaba ahora en terror, el mismo que sintió Bulma esa vez que lo encontró con Misato...el terror a perderse para siempre.

El beso no duro mas de diez segundos, pero para todos los que estaban alrededor se hizo eterno.

-Vegeta..Vegeta...-lo llamaba Misato , mientras el sayia, aun estatico, observaba como su mujer y su ex partían del lugar en un lujoso auto recién adquirido por el guerrero z.

-Que quieres!!

-Ya no tiene caso...ya se fueron...

-Lo se.. y tu también te vas a largar ahora, no quiero ver a nadie..!!.- grito el saiya decidido a irse enseguida, ya no le interesaba esperar esa nave, se iría de todas formas, hacia donde fuere, pero ya no quería estar ningún minuto mas en aquella casa.

-Yo pensé que habían vuelto...

-No!..te equivocas!!..y tampoco pienso volver contigo si eso fue lo que pretendiste con venir hasta aquí.

-No..no pretendo eso...menos ahora...

-Entonces a que vienes?..-preguntó ofuscado.

-Vengo a decirte que me voy...muy lejos..

-Y que quieres que haga...

-Nada...yo...tambien te quería decir...

-Habla de una vez!!-grito el saiya impaciente.

-No voy a tener al niño- contestó rapidamente, antes que sus palabras se trabaran aun mas-...voy a sacármelo...tu entiendes...

Prefirió decirle eso antes de confesar su engaño, al menos así tenia la esperanza que Vegeta no se lo permitiera, que le dijera que la amaba y que si tendrían un futuro juntos, pero no fue así, ni siquiera hubo un gesto de espanto por parte de él con la semejante idea.

-...¿Ni siquiera te importa verdad?...lo imaginaba..

Misato no insistió...ver la forma en como Vegeta observaba a su Mujer mientras partía con ese extraño, le dio la razón a Trunks, no podía luchar contra ello y ya tampoco quería. Fue por ello que antes de partir le recordó algo que hace meses le había dicho y que tanto significó para él.

-Yo creo..que hay una posibilidad entre ustedes...yo una vez te dije que eligieras tu destino...pues hoy vi, en el momento en que la miraste a ella, que ya lo habías hecho...

Misato, luego de aquella frase, comenzó su retirada, que aunque amarga, la tranquilizaba, sin embargo habia algo claro, Vegeta le debía demasiado a esa mujer como para dejarla ir tan facilmente..asi almenos a su manera..se despidio de ella.

-Lo lamento mucho Misato, de veras lo lamento..-expresó con voz rasposa y mirándola a los ojos como nunca lo hizo.

-No me lo tienes que decir solo a mi..-respondió acariciándolo-...Adiós Vegeta..espero que seas muy feliz..-finalizó acercándose y besándolo por ultima vez.

A la salida, su hermano la esperaba aliviado al ver el buen comportamiento de su hermanastra.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti..-dijo abrazándola.

-Tu crees?..

-Por su puesto...hiciste lo correcto..

-Le contaras a ella sobre mi...-pregunto temerosa la joven, de algún modo no quería que su "rival" la detestara aun mas...después de todo y aunque lo negó mil veces, era su madre.

-No, no lo haré, seria aumentar su odio hacia mi padre en vano...si ya les es difícil perdonarse ahora..imagínate si supieran...el dolor los mataría a ambos...Será nuestro secreto.

-Gracias Trunks...

Columpiándose en una silla y con cara pensativa, Goku estaba expectante ante cualquier noticia de Mirai Trunks, lamentaba no haberlo podido acompañar, la tardanza del joven lo intranquilizaba, hace horas que había salido y aun ningun rastro de él.

-Espero que le haya ido bien con Bulma..-le comentó a su mujer mientras esta lavaba tranquilamente la vajilla.

-No veo por que te preocupas tanto, solo fue a ver a su madre...-Contestó ella un poco apática.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Milk...cosas terribles.. -dijo estirando su brazos con un gran bostezo.

-No estés tan seguro...

-Espero que Bulma no lo haya tomado tan mal...pobre...a sufrido tanto con Vegeta..no merece lo que le pasa...siempre tuvo mala suerte, primero Yamcha después él...¿no lo crees?...siendo muy bonita...yo creo que...

En medida que hablaba , el rostro de su esposa comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Ya basta Goku!!- interrumpió Milk con un grito ahogado, dejando caer varios platos en el suelo -...deja de preocuparte por ella de una maldita vez...si le pasan esas cosas es por que es una...- prefirió omitir el comentario, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos intentando no llorar.

-Por que dices eso...

-Vegeta tenía que saberlo...tenia que saber que clase de mujer estaba junto a él...-confesó antes de soltar un largo llanto.

Goku como nunca...comprendió todo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. Nuestra Historia

Disculpen la demora...**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Nuestra Historia**

La atmósfera se hizo tensa en tan solo unos segundos, los mismos segundos en que el saiya se explicaba el por qué tardo tanto en darse cuenta de su realidad. Se pudo haber imaginado a cualquiera, pero nunca a ella, jamás lo concibió. Ahora era todo tan irreal, tan inesperado.

Milk esquivaba su mirada sollozante, mientras recogía los restos de los platos esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina, lentamente los tomaba rogando que algún milagro interrumpiera la futura larga explicación que en definitiva tenia que dar, lamentablemente para ella no fue así, Goku se acerco a su mujer tomándola del brazo suavemente. Ciertamente su rostro no era de los mejores.

-¿Qué hiciste Milk?- preguntó con tono duro, muy pocas veces visto en él

-Lo siento...pero estaba harta de fingir que teníamos una familia...estaba harta de ti...-confesó apretando sus puños y soltando un par de lagrimas, mientras seguía obviando mirarle.

-Como te enteraste...desde cuando??

-Eso que importa.

-Si importa, contéstame!!-le exigió alzando un poco la voz

-Años después del nacimiento de ese niño escuché una conversación tuya con ese Trunks que viene del futuro..ahí él te preguntaba como había salido todo...que como la habías convencido para tener un hijo con ella...¿qué mas claro que eso?

-Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes...no es como crees..

-Si es como creo...-le interrumpió-..yo te vi escondida detrás de la puerta, cuando ella llegó borracha y te la llevaste quizás donde...coincidencia o no.. las fechas con el nacimiento de Trunks coinciden perfectamente...ese día que escuche esa maldita conversación me encajó todo..tu y ella nos engañaron...no me creas tan tonta...fue tan lógico que concibieron a ese bastardo ese día.

-No le digas así..él no tiene la culpa.

-Es un bastardo igual que tu e igual que ella...!!- le increpó fuertemente

-Por que no me lo dijiste a mi, por que se lo tuviste que contar a él, no pensaste que pudo haber sido peligroso para todos!!..no pensantes en las consecuencias que esto pudo tener!!

-No, no me importaba...ya estaba harta con esta situación- gritó ella alejándose del saiya-...por años traté de hacerte feliz, de ser una buena esposa, de darte todo lo mejor de mi..pero de que me valió si nunca te importó, para ti todo daba igual...tu crees que es fácil sentir todos los horribles días de mi vida, que estas aquí por la maldita promesa que un día te obligue a cumplir...yo solo...-algo la silenció de pronto, pero luego continuó-..yo solo.. quería castigarte, que Vegeta se vengara por mi y por él...pero fue peor...el idiota no hizo nada y se calló todo...ni siquiera los destruyó a ellos...-confesó atenuando casi al mínimo su tono de voz.

-Que dices Milk..- atónito a lo que escuchaba, aunque su interior por algún motivo evitaba culparla.

-Tenia tanta rabia...tu no sabes...no sabes lo que es ver como se desarma lo que tanto te costó construir, por no sentir que te importo.

-Si me importas...yo te amo Milk..

-¿Estas seguro?...¿o es a ella a quien amas realmente?

-Milk..

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala y también del saiya.

-No me tienes que responder..

-Alo! Hay alguien aquí??- Grito la Señora Brief desde el jardín, mientras se bajaba de su nave , acompañada del pequeño Trunks.

Con gran alboroto Chibi Trunks pedía entrar rápido al hogar para mostrar su nuevo juguete a Goten.

-No les vas abrir..-preguntó Milk algo irónica, esperando algún movimiento de su marido

No había otra opción. Al abrir la puerta el pequeño se abalanza a los brazos del saiya, provocando aun mas espesor en el ambiente del que ya había, a Goku no le quedo otro remedio que responderle con un tierno beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Milk quien secaba rápida y disimuladamente sus lagrimas , tomando nerviosa los utensilios que comenzaba a lavar nuevamente, tratando de fingir que nada había pasado.

Bulma había llegado con Yamcha del restorant, sin duda la cena no fue de las mejores, la peliazul estuvo pendiente de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que su pretendiente le hablaba, por mas que trató de halagarla no hubo caso, apenas reaccionaba con un gesto amable para no hacerlo sentir peor, estaba claro que no estaba lista para una cita, tal vez su madre tenia razón , no debió salir ese día.

En la entrada de se veían intranquilos, ninguno sabia como despedirse, Bulma tenia mucha verguenza de haber arruinado la hermosa velada por culpa de sus problemas, después de todo su ex novio era un buen tipo y había gastado mucho en complacerla, pero ciertamente por mas que lo observaba, no podía ver nuevamente un futuro con él.

-Gracias Yamcha lo pase muy bien.

-¿En serio?- expresó riendo, lógicamente no creyendo.

-Lo siento yo no estoy bien...aun..

-Te entiendo Bulma y te voy a esperar hasta que estés lista- dijo acariciando su pelo delicadamente, comenzando a acercarse para terminar con el beso de unas horas antes, sin embargo antes de ir mas lejos, ella se alejó de bruscamente, buscando rápidamente las llaves dentro de su cartera.

-Es muy tarde..mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, nos vemos..-dijo nerviosamente, cerrándole la puerta encima.

Ya en el interior de su hogar, pudo respirar tranquila...aunque ahora venia lo peor, "_Vegeta_.." tenia que saber si el saiya se había ido o no de su casa y para eso no le quedaba otra que averiguarlo por sus medios. Con cuidado caminó hasta el viejo cuarto del príncipe, maldiciéndose por no tener la capacidad de sentir los Ki a distancia. Al llegar, notó que la puerta estaba semiabierta, intrigada se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Bulma...llegaste hija!!- interrumpió su padre con un gran vozarrón, justo antes de abrirla.

-Si papá..¿qué haces despierto hasta estas horas?

-El trabajo niña, tu sabes como es esto...y tu ¿vienes a buscar a Vegeta?..

-Yo..no..yo..

-Pues creo que no lo vas a encontrar...se acaba de ir hace dos horas, me dijo ¡tu sabes! con ese tono tan gruñon que tiene, que le terminara su nave lo mas pronto posible y que vendría por ella uno de estos días.

-Ah...que bien...ya era hora que se fuera..-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo con la noticia.

Su padre la miró incrédulo pero no quiso ahondar mas en el tema, para los problemas amorosos estaba su madre.

-Bueno , si me necesitas estoy en el laboratorio..

-Si, gracias papá..

Un largo suspiro melancólico se originó cuando se encontró nuevamente sola, sin embargo el arrepentimiento le vino en seguida."_Es lo mejor... no puedes ponerte triste ahora, lo prometiste..."-_ pensaba golpeándose a si misma con algunas palmaditas en su cabeza, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que la conducía a su habitación "_Pronto todo va acabar..."_

Eran pasada las tres de la mañana y Goku aun se encontraba fuera de su casa. Sentado en una roca, jugando en la tierra con una larga rama, pensaba en lo que había sucedido aquel día, y no solo eso , también sobre lo que se había convertido su vida y lo que lo había llevado a tener este caos en su familia.

Goku nunca olvido aquel día en que sucumbió ante los brazos Bulma, aquel día en que por primera vez sintió el verdadero deseo de estar con alguien, sin embargo , a partir de ese día algo cambio en él para siempre, había cerrado el circulo, una etapa, y un suplicio en su vida que por años lo mantuvo atrapado. Jamás volvió a sentir lo mismo por la peliazul. Capricho o no, nunca lo sabría y tampoco quería averiguarlo. ¿Por qué no le respondió a Milk entonces¿Por qué no le dijo que toda su confusión había terminado? quizás por que lo que sentía por Milk no era precisamente amor, o al menos no ese amor que tan común veía en las parejas.

-No vas a dormir...- le interrumpió Milk algo agotada, al borde de la puerta, mientras se cubría del frío con un hermoso chal, recién tejido por ella

-No...yo..me siento mal...

Tímidamente la pelinegro camino hasta donde su marido sentándose cuidadosamente en la misma roca junto con él.

-Es por lo de hoy ¿verdad?...-dijo con pesadumbre -...No te hagas esto Goku ,yo soy la que se siente mal...tu..tu tienes razón , fue mi error, no pensé las consecuencias.

-No es tu culpa Milk...es mía.

Goku sentía que era así, nunca quiso convertir a su esposa en lo que hoy era, una amargada, histérica y con la mirada mas triste que jamás vio en una mujer.

-Goku yo no te voy a obligar a amarme, yo se como es nuestra historia y de algún modo ya lo acepte..-dijo ella provocando un vacío aun mas hondo en el saiya.

-No es eso Milk..-expresó poniendo sus manos suavemente en las de ella.

-Vamos a dormir ¿si?..-dijo esquivándolo de inmediato y poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a entrar nuevamente a su hogar.

El saiya la observó caminar hasta la entrada, preguntándose si realmente todo estaba perdido, si tal vez algo pudiera cambiar su relación. Por que de algo si estaba seguro...podría haber vivido perfectamente todo este tiempo sin Bulma, pero jamás podría hacerlo sin Milk.

-Si hay algo... que yo pudiera hacer...?-preguntó, deteniendo el paso de su mujer abruptamente

-Algo ¿como que?..-voltio hacia él.

-Algo..que te pudiera hacer...bien...-contestó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ella-..lo que sea..dime.

Milk pensó un momento, mientras fijaba su vista en cualquier parte del paisaje, menos en los ojos del saiya.

-Quizás...volver atrás..antes que las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que están- respondió suavemente, entrando posteriormente a su hogar.

Goku entendió cual era el punto en discordia y comprendió lo que tenia que hacer. ¿Sería la mejor solución? Tal vez no y hasta el mismo dudaba de lo que haría, pero era un paso que tenia que dar, un paso que no solo solucionaría sus conflictos , sino el de todos.

Se levantó temprano y sin hablar con nadie, tomó a escondidas el radar del dragón que se encontraba en su casa desde la ultima vez que convocaron a Shen Long. Antes de partir hasta donde tenia pensado, miró a su esposa mientras barría concentradamente la entrada de la casa, prometiéndole en silencio que todo iba a cambiar.

Busco una a una las esferas del dragón esparcidas por el planeta y cuando ya las había encontrado todas, voló hasta llegar a un lugar mas cómodo para llamar a Shen Long. Solo en aquel sitio, pensó detenidamente en lo que tenía que decir. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos, temía que no funcionara y que perjudicara aun mas las cosas, después de todo su deseo implicaría volver a peligros ya eliminados.

Con cuidado colocó ordenadamente las esferas en el suelo. "_Kami, has que funcione_.." respiró profundo y retrocediendo un poco alzó sus manos llamando al gran dragón.

-Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo!- lo invocó fuertemente , al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía por completo, emanando el gran dragón desde las esferas.- Hola Shen long- saludó el saiya amistosamente.

-Porque me han llamado..-dijo el dragón desde lo alto, entonando su típico tono grave y gruñón.

-Yo..este...

Los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo nuevamente, complicandose con su petición.

-No tengo todo el tiempo, dime por qué me has llamado!!

-Si...-y respirando profundo trató de decirlo-..yo..yo deseo..deseo retroceder el tiempo hasta aquel día en que...Bulma y yo concebimos a Trunks.- a Goku se le hizo eterno pronunciar esa frase, pero al fin lo consiguió. Sin embargo Shen Long se quedó en silencio , inquietando de sobremanera al sayayin.

-Ese deseo no podré cumplirlo..-explicó de pronto.

-Que?..pero porque?..que es lo que pasa..?- preguntó confundido, imaginando que tal vez el deseo había sido mal formulado...pero nunca imagino cual seria la respuesta.

-Lo que sucede es que tu y esa tal Bulma jamás han tenido un hijo...

Logicamente la sorpresa fue inmensa.

**CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo...dejen reviews porfis...**


	13. Algo mas que un futuro juntos 1

**Capitulo 13: Algo mas que un futuro juntos. Parte 1**

Goku no tenía tiempo para pensar ni lamentarse, debía contarlo de inmediato, a quien fuera. La presencia de un fuerte y reconocible Ki cerca del lugar, dio paso para su apresurada búsqueda. En efecto se trataba del Ki de Mirai Trunks, el mismo que hace algunos años atrás le había propuesto la mayor travesía de su vida.

Mirai Trunks estaba listo para marcharse junto con Misato, ya no había caso que se quedaran mas tiempo, no había nada que los atara a este presente, tanto así que el día anterior decidieron eliminar toda existencia del laboratorio de Riotta y hasta del mismo cuerpo inerte de Riotta, del que tan solo quedaron algunos rastros de polvo.

Trunks prefirió no despedirse, sabia que desde ahora mirar a su madre a los ojos no le seria fácil, sentía que ayudado a Misato la estaba traicionando y no solo a ella, sino también a su padre. Sin embargo no podía negar que la joven comenzaba hacer esfuerzo por cambiar y eso se notaba, así las condiciones, él no podía dejarla.

-Trunks!!- se sintio un llamado fuertemente.

La joven casi muere de la impresión al ver la repentina aparición de Goku entre ellos y corriendo se protegió tras su hermano.

-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente!- exigió seriamente, sin embargo su apuro se fue aminorando al ver mas detenidamente a la muchacha que lo miraba con temor detrás del joven-...ella es...?- preguntó mas pausado, a lo que Trunks asintió-...se parecen mucho.

-Dígame señor Goku, que es lo que pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

Goku bacilo un momento antes de proseguir y acercándose al joven...

-Estas seguro que ella es de confianza...?- preguntó "en voz baja", mientras la observaba algo desconfiado, haciendo sonrojar de rabia a Misato.

-Si señor Goku...-contestó aun no muy seguro verdaderamente.

-Esta bien..

Goku comenzó con su relato, omitiendo en todo caso, la confesión de Milk, no se sentía capaz de delatarla y de alguna manera a estas alturas, importaba bastante poco quien le había revelado la verdad a Vegeta.

-Hijo de Vegeta...-repitió Misato apenas saliéndole la voz.

-Eso es imposible...

-Shen Long no mentiria..

Los jóvenes estaban aturdidos, sobretodo Trunks, que mas que mal, era uno de los principales causantes de este enredo. Por mas que pensaba no encontraba una solucion logica al asunto.

-La nave nunca tuvo problemas de desincronización de tiempo?..como por ejemplo llegar antes o después de la hora o día programados originalmente- preguntó Misato a su hermanastro, reflejando a flor de piel su herencia científica.

-Bueno si eso siempre sucedía...de hecho por eso llegue ante de lo previsto cuando acabé con Frezeer...pero eran desfases de horas o minutos no mas que eso, de todos modos, la nave nunca mas presentó ese problema...bueno eso creo..aun así no entiendo ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Quizás este no fue solo un desfase de horas...tal vez fue de días.

El joven entonces comprendió casi con pavor lo que su hermana le trataba de explicar, en realidad, nunca se había detenido a pensar que esos problemas con su nave podían ser tan perjudiciales.

-Quieres decir que..

-Que quizás ya se encontraba embarazada de Vegeta.-respondió la joven, con algo de tristeza, que no pudo disimular.

Goku al principio no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero supuso que era algo grave, sobretodo cuando llegaron al ultimo punto.

-Oh por Kami..como...-expresó asombrado sin poder aun creerlo-...No sabe cuanto lo lamento señor Goku.-dijo el muchacho esperando algún reproche por parte saiya, pero éste solo se limitó a mostrarle su apoyo posando su mano sobre su hombro, dándole mas tranquilidad al joven.

-No te culpes Trunks...ahora solo preocupémonos de cómo solucionaremos esto, de hecho...yo tengo pensado ir hablar con Vegeta ahora mismo.

-Usted??...Noo!!, seria mucho peor, terminarían en una pelea!!, mejor déjemelo a mi...

-No Trunks, es mejor que ustedes se vayan...yo me encargaré de tu padre.

Dicho esto y sin mas preámbulo, el saiyayin con su típica pose de teletransportación, desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes. La mas angustiada con la idea de Goku fue Misato.

-Trunks no puedes dejar que se vaya así..tienes que ir..se mataran!!..yo conozco el odio que siente Vegeta hacia él, y créeme que es mas de lo que demuestra...por favor Trunks.

El joven saiya no sabia que hacer, aunque sí admitía que ella tenía razón, una pelea entre los dos seres mas fuerte del universo terminaría en una catástrofe y no solo para ellos, sino también para el planeta.

-Que esperas!!-siguió exigiendole desesperada.

-Esta bien...pero no te muevas de aquí!!- advirtió antes de partir raudamente tras el Ki del saiyayin.

Misato aun así presentía que su hermano no serviría de mucho para detenerlos, fue por ello que pensando mejor las cosas, esperó a que Trunks se alejara lo mas posible y tomando una nave dentro de su caja de cápsulas, partió hacia el lugar en donde menos la esperaban y si habría una verdadera solución.

Después de aquel episodio del beso, Vegeta prefirió marchar a las montañas, supuestamente para entrenar...pero no pudo, no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en esa imagen, aquellos dos besándose delante sus ojos había sido un gran atrevimiento, digno de la muerte mas cruel y lenta que alguien pueda soportar...incluso hasta pensó en ejecutarla con el insecto de Yamcha.

Sin embargo su preocupación también era otra...el auto convencerse de que lo mejor seria largarse para siempre de aquel planeta..."para siempre", cada vez que pensaba en aquella palabra un escalofrió corría por su cuerpo, el mismo escalofrió que sintió cuando el potente Ki de Goku hizo su acto de presencia, justo frente a él.

Vegeta quien se encontraba acostado en el pasto, se levantó repentinamente al ver al odiado saiya, comenzando a elevar su Ki con ira rápidamente.

-Vegeta...necesitamos hablar..-dijo Goku tratando de estar lo mas tranquilo posible, para no alterar la situación.

-Como te atreves de venir hasta aquí!! –amenazó apretando sus puños, tan fuertemente que un par de gotas de sangre se dejaron caer.

-Vegeta este no es el momento...

-Yo digo cuando es el momento!!...gracias por darme una gran despedida !!- vociferó Vegeta, dejando ver una gran sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios, fue así como explotando casi al máximo su poder, se convirtió en super sayayin.

-No te precipites!!..

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!!

A Goku no le quedo remedio que también convertirse en super sayayins, pensó en las palabras de Trunks, está vez el joven tenia razón, quizás sí había sido un error ir hasta allá.

Preparados de un extremo a otro, Vegeta dio el puntapié inicial a la pelea, un gran golpe volador en el rostro de Goku, hizo que este volara hasta estrellarse con unos roquerios, la fuerza de Vegeta era impresionante, la rabia acumulada se dejaba ver con todas su intensidad en ese instante. Los ataques de Vegeta comenzaron hacer claramente mas potentes que los de Goku, su velocidad y la certeza en cada contacto hicieron debilitar a Goku prontamente. Así estuvieron varios minutos, cada uno mas eterno que el otro.

-Vegeta..por favor..escúchame..-suplicó Goku mientras los dos se resistían en el aire.

-No!!- gritó el saiya lanzándolo violentamente hacia abajo, formando un cráter de proporciones.

Goku, trató de sobreponerse, y sacando su fuerza mas escondida, descargó toda su artillería con un enorme Kamehameha, hiriendo en demasía a rival. Posteriormente el sayayin se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Vegeta sujetándole los brazos fuertemente y gracias a una ágil maniobra, lo empujó directamente contra el suelo, mientras una de sus extremidades sujetaba fuertemente el cuello del príncipe.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar!!

-Ya te dije que...

-Solo escucha...- el dolor de Vegeta se hacia cada vez mas intenso y ya sin mas preambulos Goku lo reveló-...Trunks no es mi hijo, es tuyo!!!!

Vegeta quedo paralizado, hasta sus intentos por zafarse cesaron, repentinamente su Ki comenzó a bajar volviendo completamente a su estado normal. Goku dejó de presionarlo y se alejó un poco de él. Sentado en el suelo, oía a su propio corazón latir salvajemente, su mente estaba nublada, hubo un silencio que se mantuvo por unos segundos, Goku tampoco sabia que mas decirle.

-Por que me haces esto...-dijo de pronto y entre cortado el príncipe, levantándose velozmente, dando la espalda a su contrincante.

-Es verdad Vegeta!!

-Deja de decir tonterías...y comienza a pelear..!!-gruño apretando sus puños comenzando a subir su energía nuevamente, aunque ciertamente ya no era la misma que la de hace un momento.

-No escuchaste lo que te dije!!-increpó su rival.

-No me importa!!

-Mientes!!...mírate Vegeta..te conozco mas de lo que crees y se que si te importa.

-YA CALLATE!!!!-gritó abalanzándose contra él, comenzando un nuevo y agotante combate.

Entretanto, en la inmensa terraza de Capsula Corp, Bulma se despejaba de sus problemas con su recién comprada revista de moda, mientras se meneaba sobre una reconfortante hamaca, en una acalorada tarde de sol. La señora Brief, como siempre acertada para interrumpirla, la llamó indicándole que alguien la buscaba, La peliazul bajo de prisa, sin pensar en el gran asombro que se llevó al ver a Misato parada en el borde de la puerta de entrada.

-Tu??!!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Holas!! Les cuento: Esta es la primera parte del capitulo final, lo dividi en dos , por que segun yo quedaba mejor, ojala piensen lo mismo. lo mas probable es que el capitulo final segunda parte, lo suba dentro de esta semana o la proxima. 

Espero que les guste..dejen review por fis...gracias por leer, saludos a todas!!


	14. Algo mas que un futuro juntos 2

**Capitulo Final: Algo mas que un futuro juntos. Parte 2**

Y ahí estaban las dos, una frente a la otra, reflejando en cada una sus expresiones, la incomodidad que les representaba estar por primera vez a solas.

-Vegeta no está, así que vete!!- le indicó Bulma cortante, imaginando que con eso la muchacha se iría de inmediato

-No vengo por él, vengo por usted.

Esa frase desconcertó bastante a la peliazul, comenzando a imaginar que se trataba de un burdo juego de la joven.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo niña!!- gruñó volteándose, "Que estará pensando esta mujer" pensó Bulma mientras empezaba a subir nuevamente las escaleras, dispuesta a ignorarla.

-Se trata de Trunks...-interrumpió la joven, deteniendo la huida de Bulma, colocándola furiosa.

-No te atrevas a nombrar a mi hijo!!-le advirtió en tono aterradoramente amenazador

-No...yo..solo necesito que me escuche, por favor...-señaló casi con suplica, comenzando a descolocar a Bulma-...yo no lo hago por usted, lo hago por Vegeta.

La insistencia era tal que Bulma comenzó a preocuparse en serio, sin duda la joven tenia que algo que contarle y ese "algo" parecía ser bastante importante, así que se rindió y de una forma no muy convincente ni cortes la invitó a su cuarto para que estuvieran mas tranquila.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación , Misato pensaba de que modo le revelaría las cosas a su madre ¿Seria realmente necesario contarle todo desde el comienzo¿Le serviría a Bulma saberlo o solo seria un egoísmo por parte de ella para liberarse de la culpa? En verdad no lo sabia, el problema es que tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo para decidirse. Así que optando básicamente por lo mas rápido, prefirió revelarle solo lo que Goku había contado hace unos momentos...tal vez algún día tendría tiempo para lo "otro".

Bulma la escuchó...la escucho y la escucho hasta que por fin termino. Su rostro claramente decía todo...no le creyó absolutamente una palabra.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto en tono burlesco.

-Como que si es todo!! Tiene que ir enseguida!..se mataran!!..-indico Misato mientras su voz comenzaba a disminuir al ver que no había reacción alguna por parte de la mujer-¿Acaso aun no me cree?

-Y tu que crees niña...a demás como se supone que sabes todo eso...como te enteraste según tu?

-Es que...no creo que se lo pueda decir...ya le dije que solo lo sé..no me pregunte mas.

-¿Enserio?, era de esperarse..sabes que ya me cansé, es mejor que te vayas...-dijo algo molesta abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-No!! Es cierto...yo se donde pueden estar, créame por favor...

-Y por que te tengo que creer??

Misato no supo que responder.

-Señorita Bulma la viene a buscar un jovencito- interrumpió una de sus empleadas por el intercomunicador

-Esta bien..voy para allá- contestó apagando el aparato y fijando la mirada en Misato..- Ya terminaste, así que sal de mi casa ahora mismo!!

-Se va arrepentir- amenazó, siendo la primera en salir de la habitación.

Al bajar, tanto Bulma como Misato quedaron pasmadas al ver la expresión de espanto y agitación que tenia el famoso "jovencito" que la estaba esperando, que por cierto, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos, que su viejo amigo Krilin,

-Que haces aquí..?- preguntó alterada al verlo en ese estado

-Es...Goku y Vegeta...se están matando...- contestó casi falto de aire, sin prestarle mayor atención a la joven que se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

Después de aquella frase, Bulma sintió que un escalofrió corría por su cuerpo , volteando directamente hasta donde estaba Misato...no podía creer que todo lo que le había dicho esa mujer, parecía resultar ser cierto.

-Necesito el radar del dragón, creo que lo necesitaremos- dijo el angustiado chico.

-Yo no lo tengo.. lo tiene Goku...pero dime Krilin ¿Que pasa..?

-Nadie lo sabe...pero de seguro es tremendo, en cualquier momento uno de los dos morirá...lo siento pero no me puedo quedar mas tiempo, necesito ir a buscar a los demás...-dijo cortante, partiendo velozmente.

-¿A los demás?...pero Krilin...Krilin!!!- lo llamó con fuerza, tratando de buscar mas explicación, pero no hubo respuesta, el muchacho apenas se divisaba en las alturas.

-¿Ahora me cree?

-¿Sabes a donde pueden estar?- preguntó, mientras sus ojos aun se posaban en el cielo.

-Creo que si

El lugar era un desastre, fosas por doquier se contemplaban por kilómetros, Trunks miraba pasmado desde los aires, asustado por el aumento que habían alcanzado esos Ki. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los dos se divisaba, sabía que si no los encontraba a tiempo iban hacer un verdadero peligro para la humanidad.

Los golpes iban cada vez en aumento e intensamente cada uno era mas destructor que el otro, sobretodo los de Goku.

-Que pasa...acaso no sabes pelear!!- se burlaba el príncipe tratando de disimular con arrogancia su falta de energía, que a esas alturas era bastante evidente.

-Estas agotado Vegeta..dejémoslo así..

-Eso nunca!! Kakaroto!!

-No sacas nada con seguir así!!..entiende!!

-Entonces estamos a mano...por que veo que tu tampoco sacaste nada revolcándote con ella.-ironizó el príncipe de una manera tal que enfadó de sobremanera a Goku.

-Como puedes ser así Vegeta!!...yo creí..

-¿Qué creíste?...que con solo saberlo iría corriendo a los brazos de esa idiota!!

-No le digas así!!..por qué siempre tienes que ser tan hiriente con los que te rodean..esa mujer ha dado muchas cosas por ti y tu lo sabes!!.

-Ya deja de molestar hablando estupideces !! Y pelea de una buena vez!!

-Como quieras...-contesto elevando su poder nuevamente... "Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?... espero que después de esta pelea te largues para siempre Vegeta..." pensó mientras su feroz puño impacto crudamente en el rostro del príncipe, arrojándolo salvajemente a la falda de una montaña.

Mientras tanto en la nave, las dos mujeres iban envueltas en un sepulcral silencio, que solo Bulma interrumpió atormentada por las miles de preguntas que daban vuelta en su cabeza.

-Misato...

-Si?..

-¿Por qué ...por que me lo dijiste?..acaso ¿no te convenía callarte?..o sea..tu vas a tener un hijo con él..y..bueno..es decir...no entiendo cual es tu motivación por ayudarme.

-No tengo motivación por ayudarla, ya le dije que es por Vegeta.

-Si, pero y tu hijo...

-No quiero hablar de eso...

La tristeza que reflejó la joven en aquella respuesta , hizo entender a Bulma que quizás lo mejor era seguir el viaje sin dirigirse la palabra, sin embargo algo inesperado por parte de la joven forjó a que todo cambiara.

-Ya... la dejaré hasta aquí...-dijo tranquilamente Misato mientras frenaba el transporte.

-Que!!..estas loca...no me puedes dejar a mitad de camino.

-Están muy cerca...

-Acaso sabes sentir el Ki?

-Mejor no pregunte...me tengo que ir..quédese con la nave...-indico, mientras habría apuradamente la compuerta.

-Pero no me puedes dejar sola aquí..tienes que ir conmigo...

-No...sería peor si nos viera juntas..usted sabe como es, si va sola será mas fácil explicarle lo de Trunks...-la joven tenia estaba en lo cierto y Bulma también lo sabía.

Ya estando completamente fuera de la nave y la peliazul lista en los controles, Misato comenzó lentamente su marcha. Ya había hecho todo lo que creía correcto, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Bulma. Sin embargo antes de partir...

-No se si algún día comprenderé por que lo hiciste...pero gracias...creo..-agradeció aunque aun algo aturdida.

-..Solo quiero pedirle algo- interrumpió la joven antes de que Bulma pusiera el pie en el acelerador.

-¿Que cuide a Vegeta?-preguntó esperando lo mas obvio.

-No no es eso...yo se que lo hará...lo que quiero es que usted...no me guarde rencor.-señaló la joven bajando su rostro. Por supuesto que la petición causó bastante asombro a la peliazul...En realidad si le tenia rencor, aunque debía reconocer que al menos para ella, lo que acababa de hacer esa mujer había sido sin duda, a lo menos, honorable.

-Bueno...desde ahora no lo tendré... -le contestó suavemente con una leve sonrisa desde la ventanilla-...adiós Misato..y de nuevo gracias.

El campo de batalla estaba sin control, no había nada que los detuviera, ni siquiera los guerreros z , quienes se encontraban en pleno observando el feroz combate. Estaban paralizados, sabían que cualquiera que interviniera acabaría muerto, ni Goku reaccionaba cuerdamente, los llamados tranquilizadores de sus amigos le eran completamente indiferente, estaba tan o mas bestial que el mismo Vegeta en sus peores tiempos. Solo un milagro los sacaría vivos...y ese milagro llegó...o por lo menos llegó a la racionalidad de Goku, quien por fin abrió sus ojos y pudo comprender las consecuencias desastrosas que estaba causando la infernal pelea.

-Ellos tienen razón , esto tiene que acabar en algún momento, no podemos seguir así para siempre!!

-Acaso te rindes!...eres un cobarde!!- le encaró el príncipe mientras se sostenían aun en el aire.

-Vegeta por favor...

-Dile a esos sabandijas que no es asunto de ellos!!! Y continuemos!!

-No- respondió fríamente, bajando su poder de improviso, volviendo a su apacible estado normal.

-Que haces maldito insecto!!!

-No seguiré con esto...lo siento Vegeta.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lentamente Goku comenzaba descender hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos. quebrantando en mil pedazos su único deseo en la vida, ese deseo que hoy se estaba convirtiendo en realidad...y ahora ese inútil lo estaba arruinando todo torpemente...eso de ningún modo lo permitiría... Por ello apretando sus puños llenos de ira comenzó a elevar nuevamente su Ki, listo para darle el tal esperado golpe de gracia, importándole en nada que su enemigo ya se encontrara en desventaja.

-Te voy a...

-El tiene razón...ya basta Vegeta.-interrumpió una voz femenina desde lejos.

-Tu??!!

Bulma acababa de llegar... y Vegeta ya estaba llegando a su punto limite.

Corriendo, la peliazul, se acercó mas hasta donde pudiera tener mejor ubicación y así poder mantener una mejor plática.

-Lo se todo Vegeta...baja y hablemos por favor.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete de aquí!!

-Si tenemos...Vegeta no te voy a pedir que volvamos, pero por lo menos conversemos, nos debemos al menos eso.

-Déjame en paz!!- le gritaba el príncipe cada vez con mas furia.

-No te das cuenta que todo puede cambiar...

-Nada va a cambiar!! ese chiquillo nunca será nada para mi, ni tu ni él!! Entiende que no me importan, nunca me importaron!!. Lo único que quiero ahora es seguir con esta pelea antes de que me marche...y no voy a dejar que se interrumpa por idioteces como esta. Así que lárgate si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera te importe...

-Lárgate!!!!!!!!!!-vociferó cargando una bola de energía directo a ella

-Así que te iras de todas formas...Esta bien...como quieras...lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Trunks aun es pequeño...y lo agradezco...por que al menos cuando crezca, tendré la paz de que apenas podrá recordar que fuiste su padre. -sentenció la peliazul bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Aunque no lo reconocería, Bulma había tocado un punto débil, uno que ningún golpe de Goku, lo había llegado a herir a tal punto que su alrededor quedó en silencio y solo aquella frase le hacia eco. Él se lo merecía y estaba conciente de ello, como también estaba conciente de que quizás era mejor así, tal vez su hijo se merecía otro padre, tal vez sí se hubiese merecido a Kakaroto como su padre.

Para Bulma era aun mas desconcertante, sentía que Vegeta le mentía y eso era lo que mas odiaba, el hecho de llevar su arrogancia y su porfía hasta el ultimo extremo le dolía mas que si hubiese sido verdad...pero ¿Y si era verdad?, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba y aunque Vegeta le haya confesado haber soportado un largo sufrimiento en silencio, quizás fue solo por que se trataba de Kakaroto y no de otro, tal vez su desconsuelo nunca fue por amor a Trunks...y menos amor por ella. ¿Podría estar errada? A simple vista, lamentablemente parecía que no.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos...-le aconsejó Yamcha con suavidad, a lo que Bulma asintió algo distraída.

Todos los guerreros z partieron , todos excepto Mirai Trunks que se quedo un buen rato contemplando a su padre, esperando cualquier cambio, alguna reacción positiva, algo, cualquier cosa, todo serviría para salvarlo, salvarlo del abismo de la soledad del que estaba por caer... y para siempre.

Vegeta quien aun estaba en la misma posición, bruscamente apagó su energía volviendo a su estado normal. Claramente había perdido, era hora de partir y así lo hizo.

Al ver alejarse a su progenitor, Trunks comprendió que ya nada le quedaba por hacer y con el mismo temple de su padre, decidió que ya era el momento de seguir su rumbo junto a Misato. Quizás...algún día todo será distinto.

-Necesito ir a buscar a Trunks¿podríamos ir primero a tu casa Goku?- preguntó Bulma mientras volaba en los brazos de Yamcha.

-Déjalo, es un niño, debe estar feliz jugando con Goten- intervino su ex novio.

-Si lo se...pero me sentiría mas segura llevándolo conmigo...sobretodo por lo de hoy...¿Podemos ir verdad Goku¿Crees que Milk se enoje porque vaya mucha gente?

-Eh..eh..no..no te preocupes...-contestó algo inseguro, sabía que la presencia de la peliazul en su casa probablemente seria lo que mas molestaría a Milk, pero tampoco podía negarle la visita. Confiaba que al llegar y contarle lo realmente sucedido a su esposa, todo cambiaría.

Uno a uno descendieron en las afueras de la casa de Goku, lógicamente la presencia de Bulma no fue bien recibida por Milk y su marido fue el primero en percatarse de ello, por eso antes de que todos pasaran a la sala, pidió hablar a solas con ella en su cuarto.

Sentados en el borde de la cama, mientras que con cuidado su mujer insistía en curar las profundas heridas recibidas en combate , Goku le relató uno a uno todos los acontecimientos vividos aquel día. Sin embargo la reacción de Milk no fue la que él esperaba.

-No te alegras que Trunks no sea mi hijo?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-No es eso...de hecho estoy bastante sorprendida por lo que hiciste...pero..

-Pero que..si se supone que eso era lo que te afectaba...no entiendo Milk..

Mientras la pelinegro cerraba el frasco de medicamentos, poco a poso sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Sin duda había algo mas, pero Milk no encontraba las palabras que hicieran poder comprender a Goku.

-Es solo que...no creo que eso solucione nuestra relación...-señaló la mujer dejando al saiya aun mas confuso.

-Pero por qué...entonces dime, dime que la podría solucionar.- preguntó el saiya tomando tiernamente sus manos. La petición era difícil y ella sabia que decirle la respuesta, también lo sería.

-Teniendo la certeza... de que cuando lleguemos ha ser ansíanos tu estarás a mi lado...que nunca te iras, que sí tendremos futuro...cuando te dije que quería volver antes que las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que están, no fue por Trunks...fue por que quería volver a sentir que estarás a mi lado siempre...como cuando antes así lo hacía.- expresó casi débilmente y como avergonzada de sus dichos, esquivó su mirada rápidamente.

-Entonces lo haré Milk...te lo prometo, siempre estaré a tu lado.- señaló acariciando su cabello delicadamente, al tiempo que un cálido abrazo terminó por unirlos.

Milk no lo quiso contradecir, y aunque sabia que no sería cierto, prefirió seguir fingiendo, como siempre lo había hecho...

Mientras tanto, en la sala, cada uno comentaba los mejores momentos de la batalla, sin embargo para Bulma escucharlos no les resultaba para nada agradable, aun estaba muy dolida por la reacción de Vegeta, y no quería escuchar su nombre por lo menos durante un largo tiempo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Trunks, tus abuelos nos están esperando.- le comunico su madre, mientras el pequeño lanzaba una de sus grandes pataletas, pidiéndole aun mas tiempo. Sin embargo la peliazul se lo negó rotundamente y de un tirón de orejas lo subió a la nave, que recién había sacado dentro de su cajita de cápsulas de emergencia, que para su suerte justo ese día traía consigo.

Concentrada en su manejo, mientras su hijo dormía placidamente, trataba de no desviar su atención con nada, quería llegar lo mas pronto a su casa, sentía un cansancio inmenso, lo único que deseaba era descansar por muchas horas y así no pensar en nada ni en nadie, no obstante, en su estado, el camino se le hacia cada vez mas eterno y ya se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

De pronto unos fuertes ruidos en la parte trasera de la nave, comunicaron que algo no andaba bien, sobretodo cuando casi sin aviso ésta comienza a descender lentamente, bajo la extrañeza de la mujer.

No había mas remedio que revisar el motor "Maldita nave, eso me pasa por no haberla revisado antes..y justo ahora..uuii..por que a mi!!"- se quejaba, mientras abría la compuerta de un manotazo. No alcanzo a dar mas de dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que no fue precisamente el motor el verdadero culpable.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?!! -reaccionó asustada la peliazul, al verlo frente a ella, despertando a su hijo de inmediato, con solo escucharlo nombrar,

-Quiero que él me recuerde como su padre!!- dijo Vegeta bruscamente, mientras veía salir a su hijo de la nave. Claro, que esta vez la reacción del pequeño no fue como las de antes, la reciente experiencia con su progenitor no había sido de las mejores, por ello en vez de correr hacia él como de costumbre, caminó hasta donde estaba su madre y se escondió detrás de su falda.

-No quiero tener esta conversación con él aquí...así que vete- le exigió Bulma, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba a su pequeño en brazos.

-El es un sayayins, y no voy a dejar que por ningún motivo ocultes su linaje!!.-le advirtió en tono amenazador, mientras Trunks se aferraba mas al cuello de su madre.

-Hablemos en otro momento, estas asustando al niño.

-No hagas esto mas difícil.

-Que yo lo hago difícil?...ya basta Vegeta..déjame ir...tu nave debe estar lista...anda a buscarla y déjanos en paz de una vez por todas!!-dijo partiendo de vuelta a su transporte, sin embargo antes de aquel intento, el saiya en un acto milimétrico, destruyó el artefacto por completo.

-Yo te diré cuando te iras!!- le gritó el príncipe con ojos enrojecidos de rabia, deteniendo a Bulma de inmediato.

El miedo la estaba carcomiendo, jamás pensó sentir algo así por Vegeta nuevamente, habían vivido tanto años juntos y en cambio ahora, indefensos en aquel sitio, sentía un terror inmenso al mirar sus ojos, un pánico horrible de decir algo que la hiciera explotar en mil pedazos junto con su hijo. Le parecía tan extraño, tan desconocido, sin lugar a dudas, no era el Vegeta del que ella se había enamorado y que tanto había luchado por salvar.

-Que quieres de nosotros??...¿matarnos?!!- le decía mientras retrocedía aterrada.

El príncipe poco a poco comenzó a levantar su mano, acercándose mas y mas a ella. Para Bulma era claro que acababa de llegar su hora, ya no habría forma de detenerlo, fue así que fuertemente apretó a su hijo contra su pecho y cerrando sus ojos, esperó su golpe mortal.

-No me tienes que tener miedo...no les haré daño- explicó Vegeta, al ver el terror que les estaba provocando, posando lentamente su mano en el rostro de la peliazul, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Por que debo creerte?...-preguntó aun incrédula.

-Por que me conoces.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de eso- respondió esquivándolo ligeramente-..¿Qué quieres Vegeta?

-Yo creo que quiere volver a casa...¿No es cierto papá?- intervino el niño, descolocando bastante a su madre con la ocurrencia. Aunque en realidad lo mas sorprendente sería la respuesta que daría el saiya.

-Eso lo decide tu madre.

-Trunks, por que mejor no te vas a jugar con esos animalitos de allá al fondo- le sugería Bulma mientras comenzaba a bajarlo de sus brazos.

-Pero yo quiero saber!!

-Trunks!! Ve a jugar con esos animales ahora!!-le ordenó gruñona, a lo que el menor no tuvo mas remedio que asentir. Una vez solos, ambos estaban mucho mas tranquilos, sobretodo ella que gradualmente fue dejando sus miedos de lado-..¿Por que le dijiste eso a Trunks?..¿Acaso quieres que me culpe?.. tu eres el que no quieres estar con nosotros...no me metas a mi en esto.

-Eso no es cierto...

-¿Qué no es cierto?...- preguntó la peliazul mientras el saiya se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios.

-Que yo...

-Así no...no es justo...- expreso algo incomoda corriendo su rostro de aquel beso que era casi un hecho.

-Acaso no quieres que vuelva...?

-No es eso...yo...solo quiero volver a confiar en lo que tenemos...y también quiero que tu lo hagas...sé que los dos cometimos grandes equivocaciones, pero al menos por mi parte estoy dispuesta al olvidarlo...¿Pero tu?... ¿Estas dispuesto a intentarlo nuevamente...pero a intentarlo bien?...Vegeta a mi no me sirve que vuelvas y siga todo como antes...quiero aprender a conocerte y quiero que tu también aprendas a conocerme...ya no quiero "suponer" que me quieres o "suponer" que creo saber perfectamente quien eres...quiero tener la certeza de que lo hago...quiero tener la certeza de que jamás volveré a tener miedo de ti y ...por sobretodo, quiero tener la certeza de que no cometí un error al elegirte...si me das solo esa posibilidad...entonces puedes volver.

Vegeta no respondió, tampoco hubo besos ni gestos románticos, que alertaran de una prospera reconciliación o un final encantador...sin embargo el saiya regresó...quizás las heridas no sanaron de inmediato, quizás la distancia que siguieron manteniendo fue su mejor aliada para lo que vendría posteriormente en su relación...relación que solo retomaron luego de unos meses.

Unos años después entenderían que nada había sido en vano, la experiencia les había servido para algo que nunca olvidarían y los marcaría de por vida: El hecho de estar unidos, el de creer y confiar siempre en cada uno, el de comprender que el silencio es valido y que a veces con solo una mirada se pueden decir mas cosas que con palabras, el hecho de sentir por primera vez que son una familia y por sobretodo...el hecho de escuchar por primera vez un "Te amo" en voz de Vegeta...

FIN...

Holas!! Quiero agradecer mucho mucho a todos los que leyeron el fic!! en especial a Kawaii, Saij Clio, Hentai-Shunga, Marinlucero Chiba.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos y ojala sea de su gusto el capitulo final!!

Prometo seguir escribiendo fics, aunque quizás será mas adelante...Nos vemos!!

Pd: para las personas que esperaban un final un poco mas románticamente explicito entre Bulma y Vegeta, yo consideré de que por todo lo sucedido quizás no hubiese sido muy "realista"..ojala opinen lo mismo...chaus!! y gracias nuevamente!


End file.
